The other way around
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Eriol bumped on Sakura. What will happen if he fell in love with her without meeting her best friend, Tomoyo? Will Tomoyo give up on him as she had her eyes on him or will she fight for him as she struggles for her life?
1. Meeting

Tomoyo and Sakura are living in a mansion. One day, Sakura bumped into Eriol who fell in love with her but he still didn't meet Tomoyo. Syaoran, however, is only talking to Meilin and Tomoyo. Tomoyo will be one who's left out. ET SS

"Sakura, we're going to be late." Tomoyo exclaimed. She's already in her uniform.

"Five more minutes, Tommy." Sakura mumbled. She sighed.

"Five more minutes and you'll skip our first class." Tomoyo said. She gets cold water then poured it to Sakura's feet. Sakura suddenly woke up.

"Gosh, Tommy, you don't have to do that." Sakura said. She sighed.

"I'll be heading out, 'kura." Tomoyo said.

"Sure, Tommy, I'll be there by… 10 minutes." Sakura said. She nodded. Tomoyo goes inside her limo. Sakura rushed. She bath for 5 minutes, 2 minute dress, and she just stuffed the food into her mouth then she drink water to swallow it. She head out. She's just in her rollerblades. She's about to turn when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." The voice said.

"It's ok. Anyway, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and you are?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san." Eriol said.

"Oh, call me Sakura." Sakura said.

"Sure but only if you call me Eriol." Eriol said. She nodded.

"Sorry, I got to go, see you in school." Sakura said. Eriol blushed.

"Yeah, see you later Sakura-san." Eriol said. She nodded then she runs to school. -She's very cute- Eriol thought, blushing. He, then, proceed to school.

**Classroom:**

"Good morning, minna-san." Sakura exclaimed. Then, they greeted back. Tomoyo clapped.

"Nothing less from you, 'kura, you're just in time." Tomoyo said, smiling gently.

"Ha-ha, I won't forgive you, Tommy, you left me." Sakura said, pouting. Tomoyo laughed her angelic voice making all the boys in her classroom blush.

"Sorry, 'kura, mom wants to talk to me." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"Well, how's your mom?" Sakura asked.

"Well, she's all right and she said she miss me." Tomoyo said. She nodded, and then she laughed. The door opened.

"Good morning, Syaoran and Mei." Tomoyo greeted.

"Good morning, Li-kun and Mei." Sakura greeted, slightly blushing.

"Good morning, Tommy and Kinomoto-san" Syaoran greeted back.

"G'morning, 'kura and Tommy." Meilin also greeted back.

The teacher came in.

"Good morning, class." Terada-sensei said.

"Good morning, sensei." They all greeted back.

"Oh, before I forget, there's a new transfer student. Please come in." Terada-sensei said. The door opened and it reveals Eriol who have a blue midnight hair and ice blue eyes and he's gorgeous according to the girls in the classroom with the exception of Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin.

"Hi, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa; I came from England, nice to meet you." Eriol said, bowing. All girls with the exception of CCS members blushed.

"Hmm, you may sit behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo please raise your hand." Terada-sensei said. She raised her hand, looking outside the window. Eriol looked at Sakura, not noticing Tomoyo at all.

"Nice to see you, again, Sakura-san." Eriol said, smiling. She looked up, and then she smiled.

"Nice to see you, too, Eriol-kun." Sakura said. With that, he sat, not noticing Syaoran's glares.

**Lunch:**

"Can I sit with all of you?" Eriol asked. Sakura looked up.

"Of course, Eriol-kun, you can." Sakura said. He, then, sat up.

"Syaoran, you don't have to be grumpy, you know." Tomoyo said. He sighed.

"Fine, Tommy, geez, you don't have to scold me, you know." Syaoran said.

"Tommy, Mei, and Li-kun, this is Eriol-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her.

"So I've heard." Syaoran said. Meilin whacked him.

"Syao, you don't have to be obvious." Meilin said. He sighed, again, and then nodded.

"Hi, I'm Meilin Li." Meilin said. Eriol smiled.

"I'm Syaoran Li, Meilin's cousin." Syaoran said, glaring. Tomoyo saw this.

"Syaoran Li, be nice, you don't have to glare." Tomoyo said. Syaoran sighed then muttered something like 'evil girl'. Eriol looked at her. Tomoyo blushed.

"May I know your name?" Eriol asked. She smiled at him, sweetly and blushing.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, 'kura's best friend and cousin." She said, blushing. He nodded, smiling.

-Somehow, I just can't stop smiling when I'm talking to her- Eriol thought.

-This Eriol guy look cute and nice- Tomoyo thought, smiling. Syaoran snapped his fingers to stop them looking at each other.

"Tommy, are you staring at him?" Sakura said, smirking. Tomoyo looked at her.

"Of course not, I'm just caught in the moment." Tomoyo lied. Syaoran looked at her.

"Ryo." Syaoran said. Tomoyo jumped, and then she glared at him. Eriol look curious.

"Who's Ryo, Dadouji-san?" Eriol asked, smiling.

"He's my stupid brother. Call me Tommy, if you want." Tomoyo said, blushing. He smiled.

"Sure and also call me Eriol if you want." He said, smiling. Syaoran looked shocked.

"Tsk tsk, Tommy, you shouldn't be friend with guys." Syaoran said, smirking. Tomoyo glared at him.

**School gate:**

"Sakura-san, do you want to come with me in the ice cream parlor?" Eriol asked, blushing.

"Sure, it's our usual routine but can Tommy, Li-kun and Mei come?" Sakura asked. He sighed.

"There's no helping it. Sure, of course they can come." Eriol said. She smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks, Eriol-kun." Sakura said.

"Sakura-san, do you mind if I ask something?" Eriol asked.

"Shoot, Eriol-kun." Sakura said.

"Is Tommy not allowed to be friends with guys?" Eriol asked.

"Well, I don't know. You can ask her instead." Sakura said. He nodded.

"Sakura-san, what is your favorite color?" Eriol asked.

"Umm, it's always pink." Sakura said.

"Sakura-san, isn't your name means cherry blossom?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, my name means cherry blossom." Sakura said.

"Do you have someone you like?" Eriol asked, blushing. She looked at him.

"Umm, yeah, I have someone I like." Sakura said.

"Is he someone I know?" Eriol asked. She nodded. He's about to ask more when Syaoran suddenly popped behind Eriol.

"Sakura, Tommy asked for you to come to the choir room." Syaoran said, glaring at Eriol.

"Oh, thanks, Li-kun." Sakura said, blushing.

-Kyaa, he called me my name- Sakura thought, blushing. Sakura runs where Tomoyo is.

"What's wrong, Li-kun?" Eriol asked.

"Do you like her?" Syaoran asked, glaring.

"Well, it can't be helped. She's very cute, nice and kind." Eriol said. He glared at him.

"Stay away from her." Syaoran said, glaring.

"Or else what, Li-kun?" Eriol asked.

"Or else, I'll hurt you." Syaoran said.

"Do you, by any chance, like Sakura-san?" Eriol asked. He blushed.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, blushing.

"Well, first, you said I should stay away from her, second, you said you'll hurt me if I don't." Eriol explained.

"Just stay away from her or Tommy." Syaoran said.

**Choir room:**

"What's wrong, 'kura?" Tomoyo asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"Well, you're blushing." Tomoyo bluntly said. Sakura blushed even more.

"Tommy, Li-kun finally called me my first name." Sakura whispered. Tomoyo squealed.

"Kyaa, that's so KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Are, where's Mei?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"She's doing her afternoon chores." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"Tommy, do I have to call them now?" Meilin yelled.

"Yeah, thanks Mei." Tomoyo kind of yelled back.

"Why do you need them here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I just need to talk to Syaoran. Anyway, sing." Tomoyo said. She sat on the piano. Sakura started to sing.

When I am lonely, I search for warmth

I follow my precious memories into the distance

Syaoran and Eriol arrived in the choir room. They opened it gently and they watched in awe.

A mother, holding her beloved child in her arms

Sings a lullaby in the sunlight

Eriol blushed at the sight. Syaoran just smiled his rare smile. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and then she smiled sadly.

On the cheek of a child off playing in a dream

A fairy places a dimple of happiness

-Saku's so lucky. She has two guys in her life that love her so much- Tomoyo thought.

Even when awoken from a dream, a smile is left behind

Such a seed of kindness is in all our hearts

When a tied down heart is set free to fly

It'll sow a single seed of kindness

-I already like Eriol, well, he's so gentleman, and he doesn't even paid attention to me. Except when Sakura's near me- Tomoyo thought sadly.

Before long a sprout will come, and a bud will open

If one has such a beautiful place in their heart

Someday, everyone will fly freely

As high as they can, in the clear blue sky

-Sakura-san has a pretty voice- Eriol thought. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo

-Only if Tommy had a boyfriend, she won't suffer like this- Syaoran thought.

Fly freely, making flowers bloom in their hearts...

Eriol and Syaoran clapped.

"Wow, Sakura-san, you really had a pretty voice." Eriol said.

"Thanks Eriol-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran eyed Tomoyo then sighed.

"Tommy, aren't you exhausted yet?" Syaoran asked, worried.

"Why would I?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, Li-kun, why would she?" Sakura asked. He looked at her.

"It's nothing, come on Tommy." Syaoran said, holding Tomoyo's hand. They're now in the bathroom's door.

"Syao, you don't have to be worried. I just played the piano, you know." Tomoyo said.

"I know but you could have just sung than played it." Syaoran said. She smiled then she holds his hand.

"Syao, don't mention it to Sakura, please." Tomoyo said. He sighed, and then he hugged her.

"Tommy, just call me whenever you want to, okay?" Syaoran asked. She nodded then she hugged him back.

**Choir room:**

"What do you think Li-kun means?" Sakura asked. Eriol shrugged.

"I don't know but I know that it involves Tommy." Eriol said.

"You know, I could just ask her. Come on; let's go to the rest room." Sakura said.

**Bathroom:**

"Come on, we have to go to the park." Syaoran said. He's holding Tomoyo's waist to support her.

(Ironic isn't it? It should be SS and ET, right?)

They saw Sakura and Eriol heading towards them. Sakura looked at Syaoran's hand in Tomoyo's waist then to Tomoyo back to Syaoran.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Eriol glared at him.

"I'm just assisting Tommy." Syaoran asked. She sighed in relief.

"Why, what happened to her?" Sakura asked, rushing to her side.

"Sakura, I just sprained my right foot." Tomoyo said.

-Sakura? When did she start to call me by my first name? She always call me my nickname, right? - Sakura thought.

"Are you sure?" Eriol asked. Syaoran glared at him.

"Yeah, she's sure." Syaoran said.

"Syao, don't be grumpy, it doesn't suit you, you know." Tomoyo said. He sighed.

"Hai, hai" Syaoran said. She giggled slightly.

"Where's Mei?" Sakura asked.

"She just get Tommy's bag." Syaoran said.

"Guys, I know something is wrong. What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing is wrong, 'kura." Meilin said, arriving in the scene.

"Are you really sure?" Sakura asked, extremely worried.

"Yeah, can you just stop asking?" Tomoyo snapped. She pulled away and decided to walk on her own. Sakura looked shocked.

"Am I bothering her that much?" Sakura asked, looking down.

"Sakura, you're not bothering her. She just doesn't want any question." Meilin said. She nodded.

"Hey, where's Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked. They looked around.

"I don't know, he's just here a while ago." Sakura said.

**Park:**

"Do you have to be like that?" Eriol asked. She turned around.

"I have no choice, she just keep on asking 'are you sure'. I already answered her." Tomoyo said.

"Well, please, don't hurt her. I like her so much that it hurts when she's about to cry." Eriol said.

"Then, why don't you go back to your Sakura? Why are you even here, to confront me?" Tomoyo asked. He didn't respond.

"I'm tired of it. Just go away." Tomoyo said.

"Sure but smile first." Eriol said. She looked at him, shocked.

"Are you asking me to smile?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, smile." Eriol said. Then, she smiled her usual smile.

"Not that, your real smile." Eriol said. She, again, is shocked.

"That's my real smile." Tomoyo said.

"Liar, you're not smiling truthfully." Eriol asked. She's speechless.

"Anyway, smile first then I'll go away." Eriol said.

"Eriol-kun, maybe someday, I'll smile for you but not now." Tomoyo said. With that, she hugged him quickly then kissed his cheek. She waved goodbye as he just smiled sadly.

**To be continued…**


	2. Making up, and asking for a date?

**Mansion:**

"Tommy, I'm sorry for asking you so many times." Sakura said. Tomoyo stared at her then smiled gently. She gently shook her head.

"You're wrong. I'm the one who should apologize for snapping at you. Sakura, I'm sorry." Tomoyo said, smiling gently. Sakura, then, hugged her.

"Sorry, Tommy, and apology accepted." Sakura said, smiling. Then, they giggled.

"Come on, we should do our homework's." Tomoyo said.

After an hour of doing their homework's, Tomoyo planned something.

"Ne, 'Kura, what do you think of Syaoran?" Tomoyo teased. Sakura blushed.

"Well, he's nice and he's also cute." Sakura said, blushing. Tomoyo nodded, knowingly. Then, she saddens.

"'Kura, then, what do you think of Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, smiling sadly. Sakura stopped blushing.

"Umm, he's nice, I guess." Sakura said.

"That's it? You don't think him as a crush?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I don't; besides, you know that I like Li-kun, right?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"You know, you two will make a cute couple." Tomoyo said, dreamingly. Sakura blushed.

"Well, you and Eriol-kun make a cute couple, too." Sakura said. Tomoyo stopped.

"'Kura, I don't think it's possible." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at her.

"Why, give him a chance, Tommy." Sakura said.

"Well, if I were to love him, I don't think he will love me back." Tomoyo said.

"You mean you like him?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blushed and then she nodded slowly.

"Well, we can't do anything. Someone already caught his interests and I'm not even close to her beauty." Tomoyo said, faking a smile. Sakura decided to change the subject.

"Tommy, do you like Li-kun?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"Of course I like him, he's a good friend of mine and I treat him as s brother." Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Ha-ha, of course, what am I thinking?" Sakura asked.

"Could it be, you're jealous a while ago?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura blushed.

"Look like I home run, ne?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"'Kura, there's no need to be jealous of me. He's just being over-protective to me like Touya to you." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"Ha-ha, we'll Tommy, rest." Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"I said rest. I know that you're tired. Good night." Sakura said. Tomoyo lay down the sofa and the sleep immediately took over her. Sakura got a blanket and she tucked Tomoyo in. She, then, proceed to her room.

**Next day:**

"'Kura, wakey, wakey, you have to wake up now." Tomoyo said, tickling her. Sakura laughed.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Sakura said, giggling. Tomoyo giggled, too.

"After you take a bath, go to the kitchen, I made your favorite." Tomoyo said. Sakura squealed.

"Pancake, Tommy, I love you so much!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo laughed. After 5 minutes or so, Sakura came down.

"I'll just re-heat it." Tomoyo said. Sakura sat down and sniffing the aroma.

"Here, eat it before it gets cold." Tomoyo said.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I just finished a while ago." Tomoyo said.

"I see." Sakura said.

"'Kura, I'll be waiting you outside, 'kay?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yah, maybe you should go to your garden first so you won't be bored." Sakura suggested.

"I like that." Tomoyo said. Then, she disappears from Sakura's sight. Sakura sighed.

-Why do I have a hunch that Tommy has a disease? - Sakura thought. Sakura put the plated on the sink and she got out.

"Tommy, come on, we have to go." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded. She run towards Sakura.

"Come on." Tomoyo said, getting inside of the limo.

**School gate:**

They got out of the car. Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin is currently waiting for them. Eriol assists Sakura while Syaoran and Meilin assist Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Syao and Mei" Tomoyo said, smiling. Syaoran smiled.

"Morning, Tommy." Syaoran and Meilin said, smiling. Tomoyo whispered on Syaoran.

"Come on, Syao; go to 'Kura unless you want Eriol steals her." Tomoyo teased. He blushed.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo gave him a 'don't give me that shit' stare. He sighed.

"Mei, take care of her." Syaoran said. Meilin and Tomoyo giggled.

"Sakura, I'll accompany you." Syaoran said. Sakura blushed.

"Hoe, umm, sure, why not." Sakura said, blushing. Eriol glared at him.

"Why don't you just take care of Tommy, I'll handle Sakura-san." Eriol said, annoyed. Syaoran smirked.

"Too late, she's in the front door now." Syaoran said, smirking.

"Come on, Sakura, Hiiragizawa will catch up." Syaoran said, smiling at her. Sakura blushed more. She nodded.

"Do you have a fever, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, worried. She shook her head.

"I don't have fever, Syaoran-kun, aah, I mean Li-kun." Sakura said, blushing. He smiled.

"No, it's okay, call me Syaoran." He said. She nodded, blushing.

"Are, where's Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked. He looked behind.

"I don't know." Syaoran said.

"Hmm, well, come on." Sakura said. He nodded.

**Classroom:**

"Syao and 'Kura is not here yet?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, it's still early; I'll just look for them." Tomoyo said. Meilin nodded. As she's about to open the door, Eriol bumped into her. They collided. Eriol is on top of Tomoyo. Nether made a move; they just stared at each other. The only thing that made them go back to reality is when Syaoran opened the door. They gaped at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"What are the two of you doing?" Syaoran asked. Sakura giggled.

"No, Syao, it's not what you think, he just bumped into me." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled more.

"Really, then, why aren't the two of you moving?" Syaoran asked. Eriol immediately got up as he offer Tomoyo a hand. He pulled her up.

"Sorry." Eriol said, blushing.

"No, it's also my fault." Tomoyo said. Syaoran looked at the two of them.

"God, just sit up already." Syaoran said. They blushed.

"Tommy, come with me after school, 'kay?" Syaoran asked, patting her head. She nodded. Sakura look confused but she just shrugged it.

"Good morning, class." Terada-sensei said.

"Good morning, sensei." They all greeted.

"I have an important announcement. This day, we will be having a buddy system." He said. One girl raised her hand.

"What do you mean, sensei?" The girl asked.

"Well, we have an activity that only two person will be needed. So, I paired you up by two's. Here are the partners.

"Hiiragizawa and Daidouji, Li-kun and Kinomoto, Yamazaki and Mihara, Li-san and Yanagizawa, Sasaki and Yuuta….." The sensei said.

-So, my partner is Tommy, huh, it's going to be awkward- Eriol thought.

-I bet Eriol want Sakura to be his partner. Well, I'm happy I'm with him beside this is my only chance to get him to know better. GOSH, it'll be awkward between us- Tomoyo thought.

"Umm, Tommy, maybe, umm, you should, umm, face here?" Eriol stuttered.

-I can't believe I stuttered- Eriol thought. Both didn't mutter anything and it's because it's so AWKWARD.

"Tommy, about earlier, I'm sorry." Eriol said. She looked at him then she suddenly blushed. She nodded. Eriol smiled then he looked at Sakura. Tomoyo stopped blushing but just smiled sadly.

"You really like her very much, don't you?" Tomoyo asked. He looked at her.

"Yeah, well, she's very cute, nice and she's also kind." Eriol said.

"Did you confess to her already?" Tomoyo asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet, besides, I'm afraid of rejection." Eriol said.

"You do know that Syaoran like her, right?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded.

"It's obvious. I think, Sakura-san is a little bit naïve." Eriol commented. She laughed.

"You're right. She's definitely naïve." She said, smiling. Eriol suddenly blushed.

-Wha- Why am I blushing? God, I'm so confused- Eriol thought. Tomoyo stopped laughing.

"What's wrong, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's nothing, anyway, Tommy, what are your likes?" Eriol asked.

"Well, I like to sew, I like to sing, I like to record every single move of Sakura, and I like to piano." She said. He nodded.

"How about you, what are your likes?" Tomoyo asked.

"I like cherry blossoms, I like nice girl, I, too, like piano." Eriol said.

"Hmm, you're so mysterious, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, you can say that." Eriol said, laughing.

"Waa, this is the first time I saw you laughing." Tomoyo said. She, too, laughed.

"Anyway, you should laugh often, too." Eriol said. She stared at him then a minute later, she laughed, again.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Eriol asked. She laughed hard.

"You could have seen your face when I stared at you, it's a Kodak moment." She said, laughing. Eriol can't help it, so, he also laughed.

"Wait, why are you laughing?" Tomoyo asked, giggling.

"I don't know, somehow, you make me laugh." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"I… make you laugh?" Tomoyo asked, blushing. He nodded, clueless.

"Ha-ha, you know, I feel warm around you, and I don't even know why." Eriol said. She blushed.

"I, too, don't know about it." She said, smiling.

**Syaoran and Sakura:**

"Syaoran-kun, do you have an idea why they're laughing?" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her.

"I don't know but looks like I have to thanks him for making Tommy laugh." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a while when she laughed so hard and it seems that she's enjoying it." Sakura said. He nodded.

"Anyway, Sakura, do you like someone?" Syaoran said, blushing like a tomato. Sakura blushed, too, and she nodded.

"Is he someone I know?" Syaoran asked.

-Of course, he knows himself, right- Sakura thought. She nodded.

"Hmm, is he precious to you?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course, he's very precious to me but he only takes his attention to me whenever Tommy is around." Sakura said, blushing.

-Could it be, Eriol? - Syaoran thought.

"Hmm, okay, then why don't you say it to him?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I'm afraid of rejection." Sakura said.

"I'm sure he'll like you." Syaoran said. She shook her head.

"How about you, do you have someone you like?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yeah, and she's cheerful." Syaoran said, blushing and smiling. Sakura smiled sadly.

**Tomoyo and Eriol:**

"How about you, your crush, I mean." Eriol said.

"Well, he doesn't like me; he likes someone else." Tomoyo said. He nodded.

"Don't worry; you have Li-kun, and me." Eriol said. She blushed.

"Well, of course, I want to have someone who loves me back." Tomoyo said. He smiled charmingly.

"We love you." Eriol said.

"Yeah, well, your love is much like a sisterly love because you like Sakura, right?" Tomoyo teased. He smiled.

"Are, why didn't you blushed?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head, making her look so cute. He blushed at the sight.

"Ha-ha, don't worry, I'm just teasing you." Tomoyo said. He laughed, again.

"Maybe you want to come with me tomorrow at the park?" Eriol asked.

"Is it a date?" Tomoyo teased. Eriol blushed.

"Don't take it seriously, I'm just teasing you." Tomoyo said, giggling. He blushed.

"Ha-ha, so will you come with me?" Eriol asked.

"Sure but you're supposed to be with 'kura." Tomoyo said.

"Hmm, just think of it as a friendly date." Eriol said, smiling. She nodded, smiling.

**To be continued…**


	3. Health problems? and welcome back

**School gate:**

Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and Meilin are at the school gate, talking of their plans.

"Sorry, 'Kura, I'm going somewhere with Syao and Mei today, so I can't go with you in the ice cream parlor." Tomoyo said.

"No, it's okay. I'll just go by myself." Sakura said. Tomoyo shook her head. She looked at Eriol. She walked towards him. She held his arm then she pushed him a little far away from them. Eriol is being dragged and he's confused.

"Ne, ne, Eriol, can you go with 'Kura?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. Eriol looked at her.

"Where and why?" Eriol said, confused.

"Hmm, in the ice cream parlor and you should do this so you can get to know her better." Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Well, umm, sure but where are you going, anyways?" Eriol asked. She looked away.

"Well, it's a secret!" Tomoyo said, sticking her tongue out. He sighed.

"Fine, whatever, and please don't tell her that I like her, ne." Eriol said. She nodded, smiling. She, then, dragged him back to them.

"Problem solved, 'Kura can go with Eriol in the ice cream parlor" Tomoyo said, she had a peace sign. Syaoran looked at her. She caught his gaze then she winked. He sighed. She walks towards Syaoran but she felt dizzy. She's about to fall when Syaoran caught her.

"Is she okay? Gosh, what happened to her? Did she faint?" Sakura asked, really worried. Eriol put his hand on her shoulder.

"She fainted; Li-kun will take care of her, right?" Eriol asked. Syaoran looked at him. He gave him a little smile then nodded.

"You go ahead, Sakura. I'll handle her and I'll send her home immediately when she woke up." Syaoran said, smiling lightly. She nodded but she's still worried. Meilin called for the car. After a minute of so, it arrived.

"Take care of her, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. He nodded then goes inside the car.

**Hospital:**

"Is she okay, doc?" Meilin asked. The doctor looked a little trouble.

"Well, she's over-fatigued and it seems that her health problem got a little worse." The doctor said. The two of them sighed in relief that it's nothing like her time or anything.

"Thanks, doc, but is there anything we should do and shouldn't do?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, you have to keep her happy and don't give her something she'll worry for." The doctor said. The two of them nodded then muttered,

"Thanks, doc, we'll keep that in mind."

The doctor nodded and then he goes back to his office.

"Mei, send her back to their mansion one she woke up and don't give any word to Sakura about this. Okay?" Syaoran asked. She nodded. He kissed Tomoyo's forehead.

"Take care, 'lil sis." Syaoran said. He turned to Meilin then nodded. He goes somewhere.

(She's not his sis or something, he just acts like that towards her, so don't get confused.)

**Ice cream parlor:**

"Ne, Eriol-kun, what do you think of Tommy?" Sakura asked. They're now eating their ice cream. He looked at her, surprised.

"Well, she's nice, pretty and she's smart also." Eriol said. Sakura nodded, slowly.

"Do you like her?" Sakura asked. He blushed.

"Of course, I like her, she's a good friend." Eriol said, blushing. Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Not that like. I mean as in like a lover." Sakura said. He blushed, again.

"I don't know, I just met her, after all." Eriol said, blushing. Sakura looked at him.

"I don't believe you. Then, why are you blushing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not blushing. I'm just surprised." Eriol said.

-Should I tell her that I like her? Maybe, I should. I don't want her getting any ideas-

"Umm, Sakura-san, actually, I have someone I like but it's not Tommy." Eriol said. She looked at her.

"Really, that's a shame." Sakura said, disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

"Well, you two look so cute together." Sakura said, dreamily. He blushed.

"Umm, well, it can't be helped." Eriol said.

"Anyway, so do I know this girl you like?" Sakura asked, clueless.

"Yeah, you know her." Eriol said. Suddenly, someone interrupted them.

"Excuse me, are you Saku-chan?" The voice said. They looked at the right side. She gasped.

"Ryo-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. She runs toward him, and then she hugged him tightly.

"Sa-saku-chan, need air!" Ryo said. She let go of him.

"When did you arrive?" Sakura asked. He smiled.

"Before that, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Ryo asked. She looked at Eriol.

"Yeah, I totally forgot that." Sakura said. Holding Ryo's hand, she runs back to the parlor.

"Eriol-kun, this is Ryo-kun, Ryo-kun, this is Eriol-kun." Sakura said. They shake hands.

"So, when did you arrive?" Sakura repeated.

"This lunch time, I really want to see my squirt." Ryo said. Sakura laughed.

"You know, you're so mean towards her." Sakura said. Eriol wondered who this 'squirt' is but of course, he didn't mutter a word.

"Oh, sorry, Saku, I'll see you later. Nice meeting you, Eriol-san." Ryo said. He nodded. Ryo waved and they waved back.

"So, can I walk you home?" Eriol asked. Sakura thought for a while then she nodded.

**Mansion:**

"Thanks for walking me home, Eriol-kun." Sakura said, smiling.

"Umm, no big deal, later, Sakura-san." Eriol said. She nodded. She walked inside then she saw Tomoyo.

"Tommy, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked. She smiled.

"I'm fine, maybe I'm just tired." Tomoyo said, smiling gently.

"Anyway, I saw your brother." Sakura said.

"Are you talking about Ryo-nii?" Tomoyo asked. She nodded.

"I don't know where he wandered off after our talk." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded slowly.

"I think I know where he is." Tomoyo said. She looked at her, as if saying 'where'.

"He's in mom's house. That idiot, he didn't even bother to say hello to me." Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed.

"Actually, he said he want to see his squirt." Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed.

"That idiot, he still didn't change. No wonder Touya-nii and he are so alike." Tomoyo said. They laughed.

"Anyway, I'm heading to bed; I'm a little bit tired today." Tomoyo said, smiling. Sakura nodded.

"Oh, it's your right to rest. Sweet dreams, Tommy." Sakura said, kissing her cheek.

**To be continued…**


	4. Tears, tears, and more tears

**Hi, I'm sorry for making you wait for the upcoming chapters.**

**Cheerful-Kaiju – **yes, Syaoran loves Tomoyo in a sisterly way.

**JazsyChance23 – **She's going to be okay but look forward to this story to know what'll happen. =)

**Anyway, this is Chapter 4 –**

**School:**

"Ne, Tommy, how come Syaoran-kun is so protective of you?" Sakura asked, walking. Tomoyo smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe it's for me to know and for you to find out." Tomoyo said, winking. Then, Sakura laughed.

"It's just that, I find it weird." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, he just worries too much. So, how are you with Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, confused. Tomoyo laughed.

- Naïve and dense little Sakura – Tomoyo thought.

"I mean, you know, like, did you two become lover or what?" Tomoyo teased. Sakura blushed.

"Tommy! You shouldn't think like that. We're just friends; nothing more, nothing less." Sakura said. Tomoyo hummed.

"Sure, sure, I believe you." Tomoyo said.

"Then, how come you still don't have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked seriously. Tomoyo looked away, she bit her lip, and then she smiled.

"Well, I'm forbidden to have one. Not when things have to look so sad." Tomoyo said, having a distant look in her face. Sakura just hummed. She didn't get what Tomoyo mean. Tomoyo smiled.

"Anyway, how about with Syao, did you talked or something?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at her.

"We didn't talk, yet. Why are you bothering things so much?" Sakura asked. She smiled.

"I have to make sure you're happy," Tomoyo said, smiling. She looked away, "before I leave." She whispered.

"Thanks but you don't have to do that." Sakura said, smiling. Tomoyo feels like she want to cry but she hold it in.

"I have to. I'm your best friend, after all." Tomoyo said, smiling. Then, they entered the classroom.

"Good morning, Syao, Mei and Eriol." Tomoyo greeted.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun, Mei, and Eriol-kun." Sakura greeted. Then, they smiled.

"Good morning, Tommy, Sakura/'Kura/Sakura-san." Syaoran, Meilin and Eriol greeted back. Tomoyo smiled at the usual stuff. One tear rolled on her cheek, she turned around.

-I don't want to leave things behind- Tomoyo thought. She suddenly runs. Meilin goes with her. She keeps Sakura from coming, and then she runs.

**Rooftop:**

Tomoyo cried and cried. She brought her hand to her face. She uncontrollably cried. She, then, sat on the ground, crying. The door opened but she still cried. Meilin walked to her, and then she hugged her.

"Tommy, don't cry." Meilin said. Tomoyo turned around, and then she hugged her tightly.

"Tommy, you shouldn't cry." Meilin said. Tomoyo looked up, still crying.

"Why shouldn't I? I can't do anything once _it _happens." Tomoyo said. Meilin softly slapped her; not hard, just like a tap. Tomoyo looked at her. Tears rolled on Meilin's cheeks.

"Listen, _it _will not happen. You have to be strong." Meilin said, crying. Tomoyo hugged her tightly, again.

"_He_ said it already. _It _will happen to me. I'm leaving already." Tomoyo said, crying hard. Meilin hugged her tightly, aware that she's crying.

"Promise me that you'll be strong from now on. Syaoran will be there. I'll be there. Even Sakura and Eriol will be there. You're not facing it alone, we're here for you." Meilin said. Tomoyo cried until she calmed down. She's just sobbing. Meilin smiled.

"I promise." Tomoyo said, finally smiling. Meilin nodded, and then she hugged her.

"Come on, we should keep them from suspecting." Meilin said, smiling. She nodded.

"Don't tell him, yet." Tomoyo said. She looked at her.

"You mean Syaoran?" Meilin asked. She nodded.

"Don't tell Sakura and Eriol, too." Tomoyo said. She nodded. Then, they both goes down.

**Classroom:**

"Tommy, what happened, why did you ran?" Sakura asked. She smiled.

"Well, I have a stomach-ache." Tomoyo lied. Syaoran walked in front of her.

"Then, why are your eyes red?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"I cried because Mei suddenly hugged me behind, and it got hurt more." Tomoyo lied again. Syaoran didn't buy the story.

"Talk with me later." Syaoran said to Tomoyo and Meilin. They looked at each other then shrugged. Then,

BRING!

…the bell rang. They all sat to their respective seat. The teacher walked in with someone. Tomoyo's looking outside, she didn't notice the transferee.

"Hi, I'm Daidouji Ryo, brother of Daidouji Tomoyo; Nice to meet you." Ryo said, smiling. The girls go hanyan. Tomoyo's ear perks up when she heard her name. She looked at Ryo, and then she looked at Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura, who is-"Tomoyo said. She looked back to Ryo with her eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo yelled. All eyes are on her. She noticed the attention she got. She smiled sweetly, and then all head turned. She looked back at her 'stupid' brother. She glared at him, and then she marched off to the front. She smiled sweetly at her teacher then she pushed her brother out with her.

**Corridor:**

"What are YOU doing her?" Tomoyo asked. He smiled sweetly.

"I'm here in school, why do you think I'm here?" He asked. She pulled his ears.

"Are you telling going to tell me or do you want me to pull your ears all day?" Tomoyo threaten. He gulped.

"Fine, I'm here to nurse you." He said. She glared at him.

"What do you think I am, a baby?" Tomoyo snapped. He looked at her.

"I'm just caring for you because I love you." He said. She still glared.

"Syao and Mei are already here for me, and now you?" Tomoyo asked. That hurt him. He lowered his head.

"Fine, I'll go away but not today." He said, not looking at her. They entered the classroom.

"What's wrong, Miss Tomoyo?" The teacher asked.

"It's nothing, Sir." Tomoyo said. She looked at her brother.

-Maybe I said too much. I just don't want him to know _it_- Tomoyo thought.

"Where is her going to sit, Sir?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's going to sit in front of Miss Sakura." The teacher said. She nodded.

"I'm going to talk to you later, Ryo-nii. Go sit in front of her now." Tomoyo said. He nodded, not talking to her. She sighed.

**Lunch:**

"Ne, 'Kura, Syao, Eriol, can you kind of go there?" Tomoyo asked, pointing to the Sakura tree.

"But I said I'll also talk to you and Mei." Syaoran protested. She sighed and leaned into his ears.

"I'm doing you a favour, Syao." Tomoyo whispered, smiling. He sighed then he nodded.

"But I'll talk to you LATER." Syaoran said. She nodded fast. Syaoran walked away.

"Now, Ryo-nii, I'm sorry to what I have said earlier." Tomoyo said, smiling. He looked at her.

"You mean it?" Ryo asked. She glared.

"Ask again or you're dead." Tomoyo said. He laughed, and then he hugged her. Meilin looked at her. Tomoyo looked back.

"Can I tell him about _it_?" Meilin asked. She looked away. He looked at Tomoyo.

"What is she talking about?" Ryo asked. She looked at him then sighed.

"Sure, you can tell him but not now." Tomoyo said. Meilin sighed.

"Sure but do something to Ryo." Meilin said. She smiled, and then she looked at him.

"You'll know when I want and when I need to." Tomoyo said, smiling sweetly. He just nodded.

-She's so stubborn. I can never win an argument against her- Ryo thought. Tomoyo looked at the Sakura tree.

"You go to 'Kura, Ryo-nii. I'll get Syao." Tomoyo said, smiling. He nodded. She runs towards Syaoran.

"Syao, come on, you want to talk with me and Mei, right?" Tomoyo asked. She's aware that Syaoran wants to know what happened but she isn't going to let things fall behind. He got up.

"Yeah, I want to know what happened." Syaoran said, sternly.

"You mean, what happened earlier?" Meilin asked. He shook his head.

"No, something happened in the hospital, right?" Syaoran asked. They looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked.

"Don't lie to me." Syaoran snapped. Tomoyo looked at him.

"Why are you going berserk?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's because you don't want to tell it to me." Syaoran said.

"Syao, relax, nothing happened." Tomoyo said. He glared at her. That shocked Tomoyo, he never glared at her.

"It's not nothing happened. I know something happened when I left." Syaoran said. Tears rolled on Tomoyo's cheek. He's so confused.

"Do you really want to know?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded. Meilin looked at them.

"Tommy, you're going to tell him?" Meilin asked. She looked at her.

"I need to. Anyway, promise me you won't do anything about it." Tomoyo said. He nodded. Tomoyo decided to tell him.

**Tree:**

"It's seems like there are tension over there, ne?" Sakura asked. Ryo and Eriol looked at them.

"Maybe they're just quarrelling or something." Eriol said.

"He's right, don't mind them." Ryo said. She nodded.

"Anyway, Tommy said something that hurt you, ne?" Sakura asked. Ryo sighed.

"Yeah, well, she said that she already has Syaoran and Mei, and why do I need to go here." Ryo said. She looked at her.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. She won't do something unless there's a reason." Sakura said, smiling. They smiled.

"You're right. She's always my little sister who doesn't even kill a fly." Ryo said, laughing.

"But, are you sure there's nothing going on there?" Sakura asked. Ryo looked at her.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Ryo asked. Sakura nodded hesitantly.

"Well, I feel like they're crying or something." Sakura said.

"I'll take a look, wait here." Ryo said. They nodded.

**Bench:**

Tears are flowing into Syaoran's cheeks. Even Meilin and Tomoyo are crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran asked, crying.

"I don't want to bother you." Tomoyo said. More tears flowed.

"You'll never be a bother to me." Syaoran said, crying hard. She nodded, crying.

"Besides, it'll never happen." Syaoran said. She looked at him. Meilin smiled, still crying.

"Yeah, we will do anything to prevent that." Meilin said.

"But you can't change the fact that _it _will happen." Tomoyo yelled.

"No, it's not going to happen." Syaoran and Meilin yelled back.

"You can't do anything. You can prevent me from leaving." Tomoyo yelled. Ryo stopped in front of them. Tears also rolled on his cheek.

"What are you talking about, Tommy?" Ryo asked, crying. Tomoyo cried even more.

"She's leaving us." Syaoran said, crying. Ryo still stared at Tomoyo.

"No, that's not true. You're just joking." Ryo said. Syaoran shook his head.

"I'm not joking." Tomoyo said.

"YOU'RE JOKING. YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE US. I'M NOT GOING TO LET IT HAPPEN." Ryo yelled. Tomoyo's tears didn't stop from flowing. She shook her head.

"I can't also let it happen." Syaoran said.

"You can't stop it. You can hope but it will NEVER change it." Tomoyo said, crying. Ryo slapped her.

"Stop saying that." Ryo said, crying. He hugged her.

"I can't let you go, yet." Ryo said. Syaoran and Meilin also hugged her.

"Tommy, believe us. We'll make you happy, and that way you'll never leave us." Meilin said, crying. Syaoran and Ryo nodded.

"I believe you but…" Tomoyo paused. She shook her head.

"I'll be happy from now on but when that day comes, you have to let me go." Tomoyo said. They shook their heads.

"No, we'll never let you go, NEVER." Ryo, Syaoran and Mei said. Tomoyo, hearing it made her cry more.

**To be continued…**


	5. Laughing and the date part 1

**Sorry, I'm just busy this past weekend. Anyway, here's the story.**

**Chapter 5 – **

**Tree:**

"I wonder what's wrong over there." Sakura said. Eriol smiled.

"Your right, they seem so… serious." Eriol said. Sakura finished her food.

"So, what are you going to do after school?" Sakura asked. Eriol think for a while.

"Well, as far as I know, I have a friendly date with Tommy." Eriol said, smiling. Sakura squealed in excitement.

"Kawaii, you have a date with her later?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded.

"Yes but it's a 'friendly' date." Eriol said. Sakura giggled.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's still a date." Sakura said, smiling. Eriol looked at her.

"Why are you so happy?" Eriol asked. Sakura smiled widely.

"Tommy always rejects something like that. It's been a while since she decided to go out with a guy." Sakura said. Eriol chuckled.

"I see, maybe she just want to enjoy something with someone she knows?" Eriol asked. Sakura disagreed.

"Anyway, make her enjoy your friendly date, ne." Sakura said. He nodded.

**Bench:**

"Tommy, you should have told us sooner about _it_." Ryo said. Tomoyo sobbed.

"I couldn't. Actually, Meilin and I were planning on not telling you about this but I kind of blurt it out." Tomoyo said. Ryo and Syaoran gasped.

"What do you mean by 'not telling'?" Ryo asked. Syaoran nodded.

"I mean it as keeping it from you. I thought all will be easier if I just leave that day." Tomoyo said. Syaoran slapped her. Meilin gasped.

"Syaoran, you don't have to slap her. She _did _tell you about this already." Meilin said, glaring. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo.

"Do you think if you just leave that day, it will be easier for us? You're wrong. It'll gonna be more hard for us to move on." Syaoran said. He sighed, and then he hugged her.

"You can be selfish sometimes. You have to be selfish sometimes." He said. Ryo smiled.

"When you leave, how long do you think for us to move on?" Ryo asked. She blinked.

"Umm, one month or more, I don't know." She said. Meilin sighed.

"Do you think we'll move on just in one or more months?" Meilin asked. She nodded. Ryo and Syaoran sighed, too.

"You're too naïve." The three said. She blinked, and then she giggled.

"Anyway, I have a friendly date will Eriol later." She said, smiling. Syaoran blinked.

"WHAT, friendly date? It's still a date, TOMOYO." Syaoran said. Meilin laughed.

"You surely do act like Touya." Meilin said. Ryo and Tomoyo laughed, too.

"You're worse than Ryo-nii." Tomoyo said, laughing.

"Anyway, we'll come to this friendly date of yours." Syaoran said, pouting. She laughed harder.

"You don't need to act like you're my bodyguard." Tomoyo said, laughing. Syaoran looked away, pouting. Meilin laughed harder.

"Syao is so cute." Meilin said. Ryo nodded while laughing. Tomoyo stopped laughing but she is still snickering.

"Anyway, you can't go to my date. Even if it's a friendly date, you can't go." Tomoyo said, smiling. Syaoran sighed.

"What if you faint or what if something bad happens to you?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"If I faint, Eriol will definitely catch me and if something bad happens to me, if I yell, you'll arrive, right?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran blushed slightly and then he nodded. Meilin and Ryo stopped laughing. They smiled.

"Oh, we should go there already. It's not my fault if they suspect us or something." Tomoyo said. She held Meilin's hand and they walked together. Syaoran and Ryo smiled at the sight.

-Deep inside, I'm hoping for that day not to come- Tomoyo thought, smiling.

**Tree:**

"Oh, Tommy, what took you so long?" Sakura asked, smiling. Tomoyo smiled.

"We just have something to discuss. Sorry, it's quite private." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Anyway, I heard from Eriol-kun that you have a 'friendly' date with him?" Sakura asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, is something the matter?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smirked.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just curious." Sakura said, smiling innocently. Meilin sweat dropped. Syaoran stood up.

"Where are you going, Syao?" Meilin asked. Ryo stood up, too.

"The class will start." Ryo said. Meilin nodded. Then, the four of them stood up, too.

"See you later, Tommy." Sakura and Eriol said. Meilin smiled at her.

"So, do you have feelings for him?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo looked down and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, a little bit. Anyway, I have to avoid him after this 'date'." Tomoyo said. Meilin cocked her eyebrow.

"Why, you don't need to do that." Meilin said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I need to. If I didn't, I'm gonna to fall for him." Tomoyo said. Meilin nodded.

"I see. I get what you mean." Meilin said. Tomoyo looked at her.

"What do I mean, then?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin smiled sadly.

"You need to avoid him because it will hurt you to leave him once you fall in love, right?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo just smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not, I better figure it out myself." Tomoyo said, smiling. Meilin laughed.

"Ha-ha, sure, so, see you later." Meilin said. They separate ways.

**After school:**

The gang is waiting for Meilin and Tomoyo to arrive. They're not aware that Tomoyo is in the clinic with Meilin.

**Clinic:**

"How is she, Sensei?" Meilin worriedly asked. The school nurse smiled.

"She's okay now. Are you sure she just fainted?" The school nurse asked. She gulped.

"Yes, she suddenly fainted when we are walking." Meilin lied. The school nurse hummed.

"She should be awake now." The school nurse said.

"By the way, Sensei, please don't say this to anyone." Meilin pleaded. The school nurse looked confused but nodded and left. Meilin smiled. Then, Tomoyo woke up. Meilin hugged her.

"Gosh, Tommy, what happened? I just saw you in the classroom lying on there." Meilin said. She smiled.

"I just fell asleep. Anyway, we should go to the gate immediately." Tomoyo said, running with her.

**Gate:**

"What took you so long?" Ryo asked. Meilin panicked inside. Tomoyo just smiled.

"You see, the music teacher asked me when I can be free. Then, she introduced me to my pianist. I didn't get to tell you because it just cam suddenly." Tomoyo lied, smiling. Meilin sweat dropped. Everyone except Sakura didn't buy her story. They just nodded.

"Hiiragizawa, you should take her home before seven o'clock." Syaoran said. Ryo looked at him then he chuckled.

"No, don't mind Syaoran, you can take her home any time." Ryo said, smiling. Syaoran sighed.

"Umm, it's just a friendly date. It's not like we'll stay until dinner." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled

"I don't think so, too. It's already five o'clock, after all." Eriol said, smiling. Tomoyo blinked.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. They all laughed except for Sakura and her.

"What he means is maybe you two will still be out even after dinner or so." Meilin explained. Tomoyo had her mouth in an 'o' shape.

"Really, well, that's okay." Tomoyo said. Eriol walked towards her.

"So, let's go. I'll lead you our destination." Eriol said. She nodded. Ryo smiled.

"Take care and have fun." Ryo said. They go on their way home. Eriol called his own limo.

"Where are we going, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"You'll see when we got there." Eriol said. Tomoyo's eye is full of excitement.

-Please, Eriol, make this day memorable to both of us before I avoid you tomorrow- Tomoyo thought.

**To be continued…**


	6. Spying

**HappyHam: I'll try to do fluffs. =)**

**SunnyHope148: You'll find it out after their date. =)**

**Here's the next chapter:**

**Amusement Park:**

"Wow, I really want to go here but I don't have much time for it. Thanks, Eriol." Tomoyo said.

"It's okay, Tommy." Eriol said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Can you call me Tomoyo when we're alone?" Tomoyo suggested. Eriol blink.

"Why, isn't Tommy your nickname?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah but someone might think I'm… you know." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"Yeah, I understand." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded happily.

**Somewhere:**

"Care to explain why are we following them?" Ryo asked. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Well, we're not actually following them." Syaoran said. Meilin looked at him weirdly.

"So, you're saying that we're actually spying them?" Meilin asked. Sakura giggled.

"Whose idea is this, again?" Sakura asked. The three pointed at her. Sakura nervously laughed.

"What about we go home?" Meilin suggested. Ryo agreed.

"She's right. We shouldn't interfere my little sister's date." Ryo asked. Syaoran and Sakura sighed.

"That's the reason. She's your little SISTER, are you not worried at all?" Syaoran asked. Ryo sighed.

"Of course… not, Eriol-san seems like a good guy." Ryo said. Syaoran looked at him weirdly.

"Whatever, anyways, what about we enjoy ourselves, too?" Syaoran suggested. They looked at him.

"I mean, why should have fun, too." Syaoran explained. Sakura looked at him for a while. Syaoran turned around. Amber meets emerald. She blushed. Meilin smirked.

"Hoho." Meilin said, smirking. Ryo noticed it.

"Ah, so that's what it is." Ryo said, smirking. Syaoran looked at the two.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, it's nothing important." They both said. Sakura, being the dense one, didn't get what they're talking about.

**Back to Eriol and Tomoyo:**

"What ride do you want to ride first?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo hummed.

"I heard that the new rollercoaster here is the longest ride that they have."

Tomoyo said. They walked towards it.

"Yeah, you're right and it seems like it's the longest line I've ever seen, too." Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Ah, the roller coaster's line is quite quick even thought it had the longest line I've seen. Let's get in already Tomoyo-chan." Eriol got her hand and sat besides her, making himself comfortable. The belts were sure and tightened.

-This is the first time I heard Tomoyo scream. She's indeed loud- Eriol thought.

-The roller coaster is extremely high, if I'll fall here, my bones would crack to million small cells like figures and that is sure- Tomoyo thought, screaming.

After the terrifying, irreconcilable ride, Tomoyo went to use the bathroom for a while. Just to mention, she stayed in there for almost 10 minutes.

"Did you get scared? I am sorry" Eriol apologize.

"Well, I'm the one who suggested it. Let's keep go-going, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as she smiled care-free.

-She's also pretty- Eriol thought and smiled.

"So, what's next?" Tomoyo asked.

"Haunted house" He mumbled and left with her.

The line was so long and they had to wait for half an hour to get inside.

Eerie sounds, "Welcome to the haunted house of doom, where people who get in won't go back to the lightness." A deep scary voice made our little Tomoyo scared.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey guys, don't you think this is enough. They are in concurs also, don't scare them to death." Meilin said as she looked at the camera focusing at her lovely companions.

"Where did you get that camera?" Syaoran asked. Meilin smirked.

"Tommy forgot it when she visited me this last Saturday." Meilin said. Syaoran sighed.

"And we're not scaring them." Ryo said. Sakura playfully glared.

"Asking and paying the staffs to personally do this, what are you thinking, Ryo-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just having fun. I didn't know this side of Tommy at all. When I'm scaring her at her room, she's just singing." Ryo said, smiling. Sakura smiled.

"Well, this is different than the other amusement parks." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her.

"Aren't you afraid of ghost?" Syaoran asked. She squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of g-g-ghost." Sakura said. He chuckled.

"Then, why are you not scared?" He asked. Ryo coughed.

"Actually, she's scared. She's clinging onto me." Ryo said, pointing at Sakura's hand. Sakura nervously smiled. Meilin and Syaoran sweat dropped.

**Tomoyo and Eriol:**

Tomoyo was almost clinging to him already. The props fell badly and they also went through the zombie parts where stunts walked effortlessly that really scared Tomoyo so much. Now, they're at the best part where people got scared the most, the mirrors.

Black lady, white lady, red lady, dead people were staring at them as they pass by. When a robot toad jump on Tomoyo's back, she yelled and she accidentally lost balance.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked. He helped her to get up.

"Yeah, I can still manage." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"I didn't hear of this side of yours from Sakura-san." Eriol said.

"Well, this thing is so scary. The haunted house from the other amusement parks is not scary at all." Tomoyo explained. Eriol hummed.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded slowly. Then, Eriol hold her hand. Tomoyo smiled. Light blinded their eyes. When they blinked, they're at the exit already. Tomoyo giggled.

"It finally ended. Gosh, I'm so scared." Tomoyo said, smiling. Eriol chuckled.

"So, what's next?" He asked. She looked around. Then, she pointed at it.

"The water roller coaster, they just opened it also." Tomoyo said. He smiled.

"Sure, it looks fun, anyway." He said. Then, they walked towards it. They sat down and they wear the coat. The ride started to move and he moved closer to her so she could hold onto him instead of the bar. They were soaked when they stumbled off. Tomoyo didn't scream, she just laughed. Eriol is glad.

-I'm glad she's having fun- Eriol thought. As the ride ended, Tomoyo's smile didn't fade.

"Oh, it's this late already." Tomoyo said. She's looking at her watch. It read 7:30.

**Meanwhile:**

"Looks like Tommy sure is having so much fun." Meilin said, smiling. Ryo nodded.

"I'm so glad." Ryo said. Sakura blinked.

"Oh gosh, what do we do now?" Sakura asked. The three looked at her.

"They're leaving already. It's still early." Sakura said. They observed them.

"It looks like, they're going somewhere." Syaoran said. They nodded.

"Come on, let's go home." Meilin said. Sakura pouted.

"Let's follow them, please?" Sakura asked with the puppy eyes. They sighed.

"Sure but this is the last time, okay?" Ryo asked. Sakura nodded happily.

**Tomoyo and Eriol:**

"So, we're still going somewhere, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded. She smiled. Then, Eriol gave her papers.

"What is this for?" Tomoyo asked. He just smiled.

"I'll tell you when we got there." He said. She smiled excitedly. Then, they stopped in a small lake.

"Wow, so beautiful." Tomoyo said. He nodded.

"We'll make 10 paper boats with those papers." Eriol said, smiling. Her eyes lit up.

"This is the first time someone asked me to do that." Tomoyo said, giggling. He chuckled.

"Then, after we're done making 10 paper boats, we'll let this lake wash them slowly." Eriol said. She nodded

"Sure, oh, I'm so happy." Tomoyo said. He chuckled at her.

"Okay, we'll start now." Eriol said.

**Sakura and the others:**

"Now, they're making paper boats?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

"How cute, it's been a while since I've done that." Sakura said.

"How childish but since they're having fun, it's a little cute, too." Syaoran said. Ryo smirked.

"Do you want to make one?" Ryo teased.

"No thanks. I'll just watch them." Syaoran said. Meilin giggled.

"I'm surprised of this. I thought Eriol will bring Tommy to some restaurant or something." Meilin said. Sakura laughed.

"Well, that is really surprising. Maybe he'll bring her there later." Sakura said. They nodded.

"10 paper boats are quite easy." Ryo said.

"Yeah, we know that already." Syaoran said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe the six of us can hang out somewhere next time?" Sakura asked. They looked at each others.

"Sure but I think it's complicated." Meilin said as she remembered what Tomoyo said.

**Flashback:**

_"So, do you have feelings for him?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo looked down and smiled sadly._

_"Yeah, a little bit. Anyway, I have to avoid him after this 'date'." Tomoyo said. Meilin cocked her eyebrow._

_"Why, you don't need to do that." Meilin said. Tomoyo smiled._

_"I need to. If I didn't, I'm gonna to fall for him." Tomoyo said. Meilin nodded._

**End of flashback**

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked. Meilin looked away.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered that school is taking so much of our time." Meilin lied. Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll just discuss it on our free day." Sakura said. Meilin just nodded.

**ET:**

"I'm done, I'm done." Tomoyo chanted. He chuckled.

"I'm done, too. So, shall we?" He asked. She nodded. Then, they sat at the rock. Slowly, they're placing each paper boats in the water. When they're done, they stood there, watching the paper boats.

"They look like a child flowing in the river aimlessly." Tomoyo said. He smiled at her.

"Did you have fun, Tomoyo-chan?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I had so much fun." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Me, too, but are you ready for the next thing?" Eriol asked. She gasped.

"It's not done, yet?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded. She smiled.

"Well, you can consider it as a date than a friendly date." Eriol said out of the blue. She blinked.

"Sure, if you want me to." She said. He smiled.

"Okay, for the next thing, we will make a wish." He said. She blinked again.

"Make a wish but there's no shooting star." She said. He laughed.

"No, we'll write it on a paper then we'll put it on a bottle." Eriol said. She laughed.

"These things are pretty rare on a date but it's funny so I'll consider it as a unique date of ours." Tomoyo said, laughing. He smiled.

"Sure, so, this is the paper we're writing on and here's the pen." Eriol said. He gave her a paper and a pen. She smiled.

**Sakura and the others:**

"Oh God, I don't know anymore." Syaoran said. Meilin glared at him.

"You know, this is Eriol's idea. So, please, don't complain every time you see weird things he do." Meilin said. He sighed.

"What wish, as if it's going to be true?" Syaoran muttered. She hit him.

"Stop already. She's having fun so we shouldn't complain." Meilin said. Sakura sighed.

"You know, she's right. Even thought I also think it's weird, we should be happy for her." Sakura said. They nodded as they just watches them writing.

**To be continued…**


	7. The date part 3

**Chapter 7**:

Tomoyo gave the paper to Eriol. Eriol put each paper into the bottle. Then, they watched the bottle float. Tomoyo smiled.

"Come on, let's go to a restaurant." Eriol said. She nodded, smiling. They go inside his limo. Sakura and the others followed them.

**Restaurant:**

"Reservation table for two by Hiiragizawa, please." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at him. Then, the waiter guides the two of them to their table. They sat down. Eriol smiled.

"So, are you really having fun?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course, anyway, you still like 'kura, right?" She asked. He's taken back.

"Yeah, but why are you so nervous?" He asked. She smiled.

"You've got to promise me one thing." She said. He blinked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Never fall in love with me." She said. He stared at her.

"Come again?" He asked. She inhaled.

"If you were to fall out of love to 'kura, don't you ever fall in love with me." She said, smiling slightly. He looks confused.

"Why? Is something wrong with that?" He asked, blinking. She looked away.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"Falling in love with you will get me hurt?" He asked. She shook his head. She looked at him.

"Just promise me, please." She said. He looked away.

"I don't want to promise something I don't know if I can keep." He said. She smiled.

"That answer of you kind of gave me relief." She said. She smiled. He smiled backed.

"I'm not going to push this matter anymore, just have fun today." He said. She nodded.

**Sakura and the others:**

"I can't hear anything." Sakura said. Ryo looked at her, weirdly.

"Of course, we're two tables away from them." Ryo said, stating the obvious. Syaoran sweat dropped. Meilin stared at Tomoyo.

"But guys, I think I heard something like 'don't fall in love with me'." Meilin said. Sakura blinked. Syaoran smiled.

"Oh, I forgot, Mei can still hear it but only faint." Syaoran said. Meilin smiled apologetically. Sakura smiled.

"So, what's with the 'don't fall in love with me' of Tommy?" Sakura asked. Meilin shrugged.

"Hey, what about we eat, too?" Ryo suggested. Then, their stomachs growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ryo said, sweat dropping. They smiled nervously. Then, the waiter walked to them.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter said. Sakura looked at him.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Touya looked at her.

"Actually, I'm running this restaurant." Touya sarcastically said.

"Hoe! I didn't know you're running a restaurant." Sakura said. They sweat dropped. Touya noticed Syaoran and he glared at him. Syaoran noticed the glared so he glared back. Ryo looked at the two of them. Then, they broke the glaring competition.

"So, what are your orders?" Touya asked.

"Umm, I'll have the Lasagna." Ryo said.

"I'll have the Salmon." Meilin said.

"I'll have the Chocó fudge." Sakura said.

"I'll just have the chocolate parfait." Syaoran said, glaring. Then, Touya bowed and walked away.

"You know, I kind of saw some electric thing between the two of you." Ryo said. Syaoran looked at him.

"You think so?" He asked. Meilin sweat dropped.

"I know so." Meilin said. Sakura just blinked at them. Then, their orders arrived. After twenty minutes, they saw Tomoyo and Eriol standing to leave. So, they got up too.

**Tomoyo and Eriol:**

They walked outside of the restaurant. Then, they got inside of Eriol's limo and they headed towards Tomoyo's mansion.

"Tommy, can I ask you something?" Eriol said. She smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Why don't you want me to fall in love with you?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Not just only you, every one who like me." She said.

"Then, why, are you afraid that you can't return their feelings?" He asked. She shook his head.

"That's not it. I have a different reason. I can't tell you now. It's very complicated." She said.

"Okay, thanks for answering." He said. She smiled.

"Anyway, I'll help you to your progress with Sakura." She said. He sighed.

"It's hard, you know. You're helping both me and Li-kun." He said. She smiled.

"No, it's not. It's easy. Its Sakura's who will decide everything. It is hard for the both of you, not me." She said.

"Just tell me if you're having problems, 'kay?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He patted his head. Then, they arrived to her mansion. He helped her get out. They're both standing at the gate now. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks for today. I really had fun. See you tomorrow, take care." She said. Then, she pecked his cheek then she ran outside. Eriol smiled and sighed.

**Sakura and the others:**

"Tsk, why did Tommy only kissed his cheek?" Sakura asked. They sweat dropped.

"Hey, Sakura, I think Tommy will suspect you for not being there in your house." Syaoran said. Ryo sweat dropped.

"He's right. I got to go, too." Ryo said, walking away. Sakura panicked.

"You're right, what do I do?" She asked. Meilin smiled.

"If she asked where you went, just say that you went to the convenience store." Meilin suggested. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, take care." She said, walking inside the mansion.

**Mansion:**

Tomoyo ran straight to her room. She lay to her bed, facing the ceiling with her arm on her forehead. She had the sad expression to her face.

"I guess I should really avoid him." Tomoyo said to herself. She remembered what happened to the haunted house. She laughed. Then, sleep is over taking her. She sleeps with a small smile on her face. Sakura snuck in to her room quietly. She walked over her. She smiled at her. Then, she decided to go to her room. She walked towards the door but not before saying,

"I'm glad you had fun. Rest now, Tomo-chan, oh, and sweet dreams." She said, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**I'm sorry if it's short. Please remember to review. I really want to know if you enjoy reading my story. Thanks…**


	8. Avoiding him

**Chapter 8:**

"Good morning, 'kura." Tomoyo said, eating. Sakura yawns.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Rice ball and Japanese shrimp." Tomoyo said. Sakura squealed.

"Waah, it looks delicious." Sakura said, sitting. Tomoyo nodded.

"Come on, eat with me." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. Then, they started eating together.

"How's yesterday's date?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked at her, startled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Sakura sighed.

"What I mean is, are you happy or did you enjoyed it?" Sakura said. She smiled.

"Well, I'm happy and I also enjoyed it." She said. Sakura slowly nodded.

"I see, then, I'm glad." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Why are you glad?" She asked. Sakura hummed.

"Well, lately, you look like you're worrying about something so I'm happy you changed back to your old self." Sakura explained. Tomoyo smiled gently.

"Thank you, 'kura." She said. Sakura nodded, and then she stands up.

"Come on, we'll be late." She said. Tomoyo nodded. Then, they go out and walked inside the limo. On they're way to school, Tomoyo remembered what she's supposed to do.

-I almost forgot that I have to avoid him- Tomoyo thought. They got off. They walked towards their lockers.

"How's your progress with Syao?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. She sighed.

"I mean, how's your relationship with him?" She asked.

"Huh? We're still friends." Sakura said. She sighed.

"Why didn't you make any progress with him?" She asked, frustrated. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Tomo-chan, calm down, it's not like he likes me." Sakura said. She sweat dropped.

-I wonder how thick-headed she is- Tomoyo thought.

"Never mind, just think I didn't ask you anything." She said. Sakura smiled, and then she saw Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin and Ryo.

"Hey, that's Syaoran-kun, Mei, Ryo-kun, and Eriol-kun." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol who smiled.

"Good morning, Tom…" Eriol started. Tomoyo turn around.

"I'll just go to the bathroom." Tomoyo said, walking away. He sweat dropped.

"…my… What was that?" He asked. They shrugged. Meilin sighed.

-Ah, ah, she's starting to avoid him- Meilin thought.

"Well, I'm sure she just really needs to go there." Meilin said.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry if it's so short. The next chapter will be longer than this.**


	9. Precious Friend

**Sorry, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I'm really sorry, I just got lazy but now, I'm motivated. =))**

**Chapter 9:**

Tomoyo went directly towards their classroom. She sat as she pants.

"I hope I don't hurt his feelings." Tomoyo said to herself. Then, the door opened. It revealed Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin. Tomoyo suddenly looked down at her desk. Eriol smiled at her.

"Good morning, Tommy." Eriol greeted. Not turning around, she bit her lip.

"Morning." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"Are you avoiding me?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo closed her eyes. She's about to answer when their homeroom teacher came in.

"Good morning, class." The teacher said. Eriol frowned. Tomoyo sighed in relief.

-She's avoiding me- Eriol thought. Meilin looked at them, she sighed.

-Poor Eriol, she's avoiding him without any second thought- Meilin thought.

**After one week; Lunch:**

-It's been one week, I'm surprised I survived- Tomoyo thought, smiling. Meilin looked at Eriol, then at Tomoyo.

"How long are you gonna avoid him?" Meilin whispered. Tomoyo sighed.

"As long as I can, I will avoid him." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Tommy, before I forgot, Terada-sensei is looking for you." Eriol said. Tomoyo got up and went on her way. Eriol frowned. Sakura looked at the two. She tilted her head.

-Do they have a quarrel? - Sakura thought.

**Classroom:**

Eriol is in charge of distributing test papers. Eriol sighed.

-She's still doing it- Eriol thought. Eriol smiled as he saw her name on the test paper.

"Tommy, here's your test paper." Eriol said. Tomoyo took it without looking at him. Eriol sighed heavily. Syaoran's eyebrow rose.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked Eriol. Eriol looked at him, smiled then he shrugged.

**Locker:**

Tomoyo looked around her then sighed. She smiled confidently.

"I can do this." Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Why?"

Tomoyo looked behind her and saw Eriol. She looked back.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol sighed.

"Tomoyo-chan, why are you avoiding me?" Eriol asked with his sad voice. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"I'm not avoiding you." Tomoyo said. Eriol leaned at her back and closed his eyes.

"Then, what do you call what you did last week?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo closed her eyes also.

"I'm sorry but I have something to do right now." Tomoyo said. Eriol opened his eyes and got off her. He smiled. She turned around to leave.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm here anytime you need me. Please take care of yourself." Eriol shouted, smiling. She continued walking towards the hall. Tomoyo slightly nodded to herself.

-He's too nice. How can I forget about him? It's so hard! - Tomoyo thought. Someone put their hands on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Meilin. She smiled.

"It's too hard, I'm regretting it." Tomoyo said. Meilin hugged her.

"Then, you gotta stop it. He's suffering too much, you know." Meilin said. She looked at her.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin giggled lightly.

"His cheerfulness died when you avoided him. It was all written on his face." Meilin said. Tomoyo sighed.

"I didn't… notice." Tomoyo said. Meilin took her hand.

"You don't have to avoid him. What you think you can avoid can harm yourself." Meilin advised. Tomoyo nodded.

"But, how can I talk to him again?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin winked.

"Let him do the work, and avoid him until he does." Meilin said. Tomoyo blinked.

**Library:**

Tomoyo saw Eriol at the front desk. She inhaled as she walked towards him.

"I'm here to…um, to return this book." Tomoyo said, smiling slightly. Eriol smiled.

"Yeah, thank you." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded as she walked fast towards the books that were arranged alphabetically. Eriol looked at her then sighed.

-I'm going to clear all of this- Eriol thought. He's about to leave when a student came in. He smiled at her then looked around to find Tomoyo. He saw her run towards the second divider.

"Mika-san, can you take me over just for a while?" He asked his assistant. The girl nodded. Eriol walked towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo gasped as she saw him walking towards her. She ran all the way to the back. Eriol sighed as he walked faster. To ease her nervous, she picked a book as she pretends to read it.

-Don't mind him; don't mind him- Tomoyo thought. At last, Eriol found her. He walked towards her as he put his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. She gasped as they were finally eye-to-eye.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Eriol asked. She shook her head. Eriol sighed.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to do it to you." Eriol asked. She looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Cat still got your tongue?" Eriol asked. She's about to escape but he trapped her between his arms.

"Answer, Tommy." Eriol ordered. She shook her head. Eriol leaned into her ears.

"Okay, it's your choice." Eriol said. Tomoyo's eyes widened. Eriol started to nibble her ears. Tomoyo blushed. Eriol closed his eyes as he licked it.

-Let's see how long you can withstand this and not speak- Eriol thought. Tomoyo continued to blush. She can't help not letting out her voice but she's holding it all back.

"E-E…ri…ol…" Tomoyo whispered, panting. Eriol stopped as he smiled.

"Finally!" Eriol said, smiling. Tomoyo sighed.

"Sorry for avoiding you. It's just that, I don't want to like you more than as a friend." Tomoyo said, half-lied. Eriol blinked.

"Why are you so afraid?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo gulped.

"I can't tell you but now, I'm sorry." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for doing this to you, too." Eriol said, chuckling. Tomoyo laughed.

"I'm surprised when you did that." Tomoyo confessed. Eriol smiled.

"Well, it's just that, I don't want you to continue avoiding me." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol hugged her.

"You're my most precious friend." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed. She smiled. She hugged back.

"Thanks, you're my most precious friend, too." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded. They closed their eyes.


	10. A challenge

**Chapter 10:**

Tomoyo and Eriol walked back to their classroom. Gasped can be heard as they walked side-by-side and laughing together. Meilin grinned.

"You guys are friends, again?" Meilin asked. Eriol blinked.

"_We're _friends." Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Yes, Mei… We're friends, _again_." Tomoyo said. The three laughed. Sakura walked towards them.

"I'm glad you're not having a quarrel anymore." Sakura said, smiling. The three blinked.

"Quarrel?" They asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, quarrel. You're having a quarrel last week, right?" Sakura asked. The three looked at each other. They shook their head. Sakura looked at them weirdly.

"Why? Aren't you two lovers?" Sakura asked. Meilin stifled a laugh. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"NO! We're not lovers, 'kura." Tomoyo denied. Meilin laughed silently. Eriol sighed.

"Meilin-san, please stop laughing, it's not funny." Eriol said, sighing. Meilin grinned at him.

"Why? Are you afraid to be misunderstood?" Meilin asked, grinning. Eriol shook his head.

"Not really…" Eriol said. Meilin smiled. She looked at Tomoyo.

"Geez, 'kura, we're not lovers, I'm telling you." Tomoyo said, sighing. She's starting to get dizzy but she's fighting so that they won't realize it. Meilin grinned, again.

"'Kura, stop teasing Tommy, she's just shy." Meilin teased. Tomoyo gasped then pouted. Eriol saw this so he laughed.

"You're so cute when you pout, Tommy." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed. Sakura saw this s she shrieked.

"Aww, you're so cute, the two of you!" Sakura exclaimed. They blushed. Tomoyo panted. She sat on her chair.

"I know Tommy's cute and all but I'm not giving her to you." Someone said. They looked behind them. It was Syaoran. Tomoyo smiled as she stood up. Sakura's eyes widened.

-Not giving her to him? What does Syaoran-kun mean? - Sakura thought.

"Syaoran, stop it." Tomoyo said, smiling. She walked beside him. Syaoran glared at him. Meilin giggled.

-If I'm not their friends, I'd think that Syao likes Tommy- Meilin thought, smiling. Eriol looked at Syaoran. He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you like Tommy?" Eriol asked. Syaoran glared. Sakura's heart is beating fast. Meilin smiled as she already knows the answer.

"Idiot, I love her a lot." Syaoran said. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. With that said, he took Tomoyo's hand with him and they walked out of their classroom. Sakura stood like a statue.

**Syaoran and Tomoyo:**

As they walked out of the classroom, Tomoyo collapsed. Syaoran successfully caught her.

"Idiot, why didn't you call me?" Syaoran said. He is now carrying a panting Tomoyo. Syaoran kissed her forehead. He carried her to the infirmary. The nurse looked at them.

"What happened?" The nurse asked. Syaoran sighed.

"Tomoyo-san is just so tired that she fell asleep, ma'am." Syaoran lied. The nurse nodded.

"You may take her to the bed." The nurse instructed. Syaoran nodded. He placed Tomoyo at the bed.

"Ma'am, can I stay here?" Syaoran asked. The nurse nodded.

"Sure, I'll be leaving first." The nurse said, smiling. Syaoran nodded then smiled politely. The nurse walked out of the room. Syaoran looked at the sleeping Tomoyo.

"Tommy, please don't do this anymore. I hate to see you like this." Syaoran said, sadly.

**Classroom:**

Sakura smiled sadly. Eriol sighed. Meilin looked around.

"I wonder where Ryo is." Meilin asked. Eriol shrugged then he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-san, what's wrong?" Eriol asked. Meilin looked at her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just wondering when Syaoran-kun started loving Tommy." Sakura said, sadly. Meilin looked outside.

"Syao really love her a lot. Ever since they became friends, he's cares a lot for Tommy." Meilin said. Sakura smiled.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Tommy is so easy to love to the extent that I'll probably get crazy when she disappeared or something." Sakura said. Meilin closed her eyes.

-When she disappeared or something, huh? – Meilin thought. Eriol smiled.

"Crazy is a little bit overstatement, don't you think?" Eriol asked. Sakura shook her head. Sakura smiled sweetly at nothing.

"I love Tommy a lot, too. We've been together ever since we're borne." Sakura said. Meilin sighed.

"So you don't want her to die?" Meilin asked. Sakura looked surprised.

"Of course, she's my most precious bestfriend and cousin." Sakura answered Meilin smiled.

"What is she had a disease?" Meilin asked. Sakura smiled.

"I'll be by her side and wait for her to get healed." Sakura said, winking. Eriol chuckled. Meilin hummed. Eriol smiled at Sakura.

"Can I ask something?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. Meilin looked at Sakura seriously.

"Ne, 'kura, what if… What if Tomoyo is dying today?" Meilin asked. Sakura and Eriol's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. She grabbed Meilin's shoulder. Meilin hid her pain by laughing. Eriol blinked.

"It's just a hypothetical question, it's nothing serious." Meilin lied. Sakura and Eriol sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. I didn't know what to do if you're serious." Sakura said, smiling. It pained Meilin to see her reaction.

"But, what if it happens?" Meilin asked, smiling slightly. Sakura smiled.

"I'll probably… Cry everyday." Sakura said. Meilin smiled. Eriol looked at them.

"You know if I were you… I won't let that happen. I'll probably do something to make her get healed." Eriol said. Sakura smiled. Meilin looked sad.

"Yeah, but that won't happen because she's so cheerful!" Sakura said, smiling. Eriol nodded. Meilin just listened to them and stayed quiet.

"Yeah, she's so happy everyday so it's probably impossible for her to die or something" Eriol said. But, Meilin can't take it anymore. She smiled at them as she walked out of the classroom. She headed to the bathroom. Meilin sniffed as tears flows to her cheeks.

"She's important to me, to us!" Meilin said, crying.

**Infirmary:**

Tomoyo's eyes opened slowly. She smiled as she saw Syaoran holding her hands.

"Syaoran, why are you here?" She asked, smiling. Syaoran's eyes opened. He looked at her. He smiled.

"You collapsed." Syaoran simply said. Tomoyo nodded.

"I know but you should be at 'kura's side." Tomoyo said. His eyes went wide.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked. She smiled.

"You love her the most so you should be at her side." She said. He shook her head.

"No, the one I love the most is you." He said. She smiled sweetly.

"I know that, too. What I meant is love, as in love, not sisterly-love." She said. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're the one hurting the most, you know." Syaoran said. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"No, the one hurting the most is Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said. He shook his head.

"You're wrong. You're giving up on me so that I can be with Sakura and you're also giving him up so that he'll only love Sakura but… I still can't let you go." Syaoran said. Tomoyo looked down.

"Giving up that Hiiragizawa won't make you happy but being with him makes you happy, right?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded as she looked at him.

"I can't. I shouldn't. Guys like Eriol should be with 'kura and laugh like there's no tomorrow." Tomoyo said. Syaoran sighed.

"How can we laugh like there's no tomorrow if you're not here with us?" Syaoran asked. He looked at her. Tomoyo looked down, again.

"I bet you can manage it some-"Tomoyo said. Syaoran slightly glared at her.

"You bet we _can_ manage?" Syaoran asked, standing up. Tomoyo smiled painfully. Syaoran sighed heavily.

"Well, you're wrong! We can't even handle this loneliness filling in our hearts from what is happening and what you're feeling right now, yet, you expect us to manage it for when that day comes? That's ridiculous, Tomoyo." Syaoran said. One tear escaped Tomoyo's eyes. That pained her.

**Meilin:**

She got out of the bathroom and decided to walk around. Out of nowhere, she saw Ryo leaning at some door.

"Hey, Ryo!" Meilin shouted. Ryo turned around and smiled sadly. Meilin frowned.

"What's wrong?" Meilin asked. Ryo pointed at the door. Meilin peeked inside and saw Syaoran and Tomoyo talking. She gasped.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" Meilin said, yelling a little. Ryo immediately put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't be so loud, geez." Ryo said. Meilin suddenly pinched his hand. Ryo released as Meilin glared.

"Hey! What do you think you just—"Meilin said but stopped. Ryo and Meilin's eyes widened as they heard what Tomoyo just said.

**Infirmary:**

Tears flow as she gathered all of her courage. She wiped her tears and inhaled heavily, she smiled then her gaze became soft looks.

"I'm sorry but I think it's time I should say this to you. I already lost all of my hope. Every ounce of it was all gone. I'm living with hope until yesterday because of a reason. A reason I didn't want to give up but, all of a sudden, I got lonely and sad so I'm only waiting for _it_ to come." Tomoyo confessed. Syaoran's eyes widened. Tomoyo looked at him seriously.

"I told myself that I'll be smiling and laughing until that day comes but that doesn't mean I'm happy." Tomoyo said, smiling bitterly. Syaoran continued to listen. Tomoyo then change her smile. She is now smiling happily.

"Ne, Syaoran, how about I propose an agreement?" Tomoyo asked, excited. Syaoran blinked as Tomoyo grinned.

"If ever I find a reason to live again, I promise that I'll take the examination that you're suggesting." Tomoyo said, winking. Syaoran blinked and blinked until he composed his self. He smiled.

"It's on." Syaoran challenged. Tomoyo smirked.

"Oh, it is so on." Tomoyo challenged back. They smirked at each other. However, the other two still can't believe their ears.

"Tommy, oh God!" They said.

**To be continued…**


	11. Their greatest fear happened

**Thank you for reviewing. Sorry, for the late update.**

**Chapter 11:**

Tomoyo got up from the bed. Syaoran helped her stand up.

"Thank you, Syaoran." She said, smiling. Syaoran looked away.

"Please stop that smile. I might hit you if you ever smile _that_ kind of smile to me." Syaoran said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"I don't mean every smile I make! Not when in this situation." Tomoyo said, pouting. Syaoran chuckled.

"Sorry, it was my mistake." He said, smiling. Tomoyo smiled.

"So, Syaoran, until I find a reason, will you still be at my side or are you going to make me find something?" Tomoyo said, narrowing her eyes. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"W-well, it depends..." Syaoran said, nervous. Tomoyo hummed.

"Geez, so you really show only me this attitude of yours?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo winked.

"Well, you're the one who can handle it. Mei always goes berserk whenever I'm like this." She said, pouting. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Of course, who wouldn't…?" He asked. Tomoyo pointed him while Syaoran sighed.

"That's probably because I'm a guy?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo giggled. They walked to the door, and about to open it when Ryo suddenly opened it while Meilin just stood there. Ryo stared at Tomoyo. She blinked innocently.

"What is it, Ryo-nii?" Tomoyo asked. Ryo only stared then glared.

"I'm going to make you find a reason to live." Ryo stated. Tomoyo's eyes widened. Syaoran panicked.

"This is bad!" Syaoran whispered to himself. Tomoyo glared back. She smirked.

"Oh, really, and how are you going to do that?" Tomoyo asked. Ryo sighed.

"Simple. I'm going to do everything that happened ever since you were young." Ryo said. Syaoran blinked. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. Ryo smiled furiously and stared at Tomoyo, again.

"I'm going to make her remember everything that made her happy." Ryo said. Tomoyo sighed. She walked past him then stopped. Without looking behind, she smiled.

"Do whatever you want, as for now, I'm currently…" Tomoyo slightly shakes her hair.

"… Not interested in finding any of it." Tomoyo said, walking. Meilin stopped her.

"Tommy, right now, I'm already super mad." Meilin said. Tomoyo smiled a little.

"Why is that?" Tomoyo challenged. Meilin inhaled.

"You know why, now apologize to your brother." Meilin said. Tomoyo smirked.

"I don't want to." Tomoyo said, stubbornly. Meilin glared at her.

"Don't be so stubborn! Why are you being like this?" Meilin asked, glaring. Tomoyo smiled softly at her. Then, she closed her eyes and leaned in.

"Sorry, Li Meilin-chan…" Tomoyo whispered. Meilin's eyes widened as Tomoyo looked at her in pain.

-W-what did she mean by that? Usually, when people say it, they either go away or die, right? - Meilin thought. Tomoyo walked past her. Meilin stood, staring at the floor, and in a couple of minutes, she looked behind her.

"Huh? Tommy, where did she go?" Meilin whispered at her self. Ryo looked at her.

"What did she say?" Ryo asked. Syaoran looked at Meilin then sighed. Meilin have this pained look on her face. He pushed Ryo by putting his hands on Ryo's arms.

"Ryo, next class will be in a few minute, let's go." Syaoran said. Meilin looked surprised. Syaoran smiled slightly.

"Tell me later, okay?" Syaoran whispered while walking past her. Meilin nodded, smiling. Meanwhile…

**Tomoyo:**

She clutched her heart in pain. She opened the faucet and the water flowed wildly. She looked at herself through the mirror and she can see the sweat appearing in her face. She sighed heavily.

"I said too much." Tomoyo said. She splashed water on her face.

"I hope they find something to focus on aside from me." Tomoyo said, sniffing. Her legs suddenly gave up and fell on the ground.

"I can't take the pain anymore." Tomoyo said. Then, suddenly, someone entered. Her eyes widened. The girl looked at her.

"Huh? Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" The girl asked. Tomoyo stared at you.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked. The girl laughed.

"Of course you won't remember me. It's me, Yanagisawa Naoko." The girl said. Tomoyo blinked.

"Nao... ko… -chan?" Tomoyo said, slowly. Naoko nodded. Tomoyo suddenly hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Naoko asked.

"Idiot, why didn't you contact us? Where are Chiharu, Rika and Yamazaki-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Naoko smiled.

"They're going to transfer here." Naoko said. Tomoyo smiled in happiness.

"I'm so glad! We separated for 4 years without you contacting us, you know!" Tomoyo said. Naoko laughed.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm dying." Tomoyo said. Naoko stared at her, surprised.

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan, since when did you become a joker?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo smiled painfully then laughed.

"Of course, I'm just joking! Anyway, let's go back to the classroom." Tomoyo said, standing up. She's about to pull Naoko with her when she suddenly loses consciousness. Naoko's eyes widened.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you okay? Tomoyo-chan?" Naoko yelled. She called for help but no one came.

"Geez, what will I do?" Naoko asked. Then, she remembered something. She smiled and carried Tomoyo at her back then she blinked.

"Eh, she's unbelievably light." Naoko said, running. She run towards the classroom but Tomoyo stopped her.

"Don't… Call… Them…" Tomoyo whispered. Naoko sighed then nodded. She decided to go to the hospital by herself. She called for a ride and they got on.

"Hang in there, Tomoyo-chan." Naoko said, sweating.

**Hospital:**

Naoko sat down, panting. She looked inside the room through the window. She sighed.

"I can't believe what she said is true." Naoko whispered to herself. She looked down.

"It's almost impossible that our friend Tomoyo is dying." Naoko said, sadly. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Naoko, where are you?" _

"Eh, Chiharu-chan, umm... I'm currently in Tomoeda Hospital right now."

"_Why? Did you get into an accident or something?"_

"Um, no, I ran into Tomoyo-chan."

"_Really, so how is she? Did you talk about how is she now? Oh gosh, I'm so excited to see her!"_

"Err, why don't you go here now? There's something that I have to tell you in person."

"_Sure... What floor?"_

"The 7th, please hurry up."

"_Okay, wait me there!"_

"Okay, bye…"

_Click_

Click.

Naoko sighed. She leaned.

"How am I supposed to explain all of this?" Naoko asked, frustrated. She looked at the room, again. Then, the doctor came out.

"Um, Doc, what's her condition now?" Naoko asked. The doctor smiled.

"What a great friend you are. Anyway, she's fine but needs to be operated. Please tell that to her parents." The doctor said, smiling. Naoko stared, dumfounded.

"Operated? What the heck…" Naoko said to herself. Finally, Chiharu came.

"Naoko, where is she?" Chiharu asked, excited. Naoko looked down then pointed at Tomoyo's room. Chiharu followed the direction. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, so she's sleeping, she must be tired. What happened?" Chiharu asked. Apparently, she's lying at herself right now. Naoko inhaled.

"She's… Um, how do I say this? She… err, she fainted." Naoko said, lying. Chiharu smiled and sighed.

"Oh, so that what it is, I thought she has an illness or something." Chiharu said, sighing in relief. Naoko bit her lip.

"Chiharu-chan, I'll be back in a minute, please watch Tomoyo." Naoko said, smiling. Chiharu nodded, grinning.

"Leave it to me; I'll be here until she wakes up." Chiharu said. Naoko looked down. She decided to tell Tomoyo's number.

**School:**

Naoko finally reached the school. She ran towards their classroom. She knocked.

"Um, can I excuse Daidouji Ryo-kun?" Naoko said. Ryo looked at Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged.

"Maybe it's an emergency?" Syaoran asked. Meilin looked down.

"Tomoyo didn't come back." Meilin said. Sakura looked at Eriol. They all had their worried look on their faces. Ryo sighed.

"Sensei, please excuse me." Ryo asked. The teacher smiled.

"Sure, but make it fast." The teacher said. Ryo nodded and smiled. He came out of the classroom.

"What is it?" Ryo asked. Naoko looked down.

"Um, I'm Yanagisawa Naoko, Tomoyo-chan's friend. She's in… Um…Tomoeda hospital right now." Naoko said. Ryo's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Ryo asked, panicking. Naoko looked down.

"Um… I saw her an hour ago at the women's bathroom. Then, she… Umm… she fainted." Naoko said. Ryo rushed to the hospital, worried. Naoko gasped.

"Ryo-kun, geez… He didn't even excuse his self." Naoko said. Naoko talked at the teacher. The teacher nodded, worried, too. Syaoran and Meilin looked at each other. Syaoran shot his hand up.

"Sensei, Meilin's stomach is aching, may I take her to the infirmary?" Syaoran asked. The teacher smiled.

-They're probably worried for Tomoyo-chan- The teacher thought.

"Sure, as long as she's okay, please come back here." The teacher said. The two nodded. Syaoran helped Meilin. When they finally reached the door, they immediately rushed to the hospital.

**Ryo:**

"Geez, what is she doing? That idiot…" Ryo said.

"Ryo!" Syaoran yelled. Ryo stopped and looked at them. As they finally reached him, they run again. Naoko blinked then giggled. She stopped running.

"So this is how they love Tomoyo-chan so much." Naoko said. She gathered all of her breath.

"The 7th floor… Room 211…" Naoko shouted. They smiled then nodded. Naoko decided to not interfere. She called Chiharu.

"Chiharu-chan, please meet me at Café Monsieur."

"_Eh? But you said to watch Tomoyo-chan."_

"Someone's there already. They are Tomoyo-chan's most important person."

"_Huh? What are you talking about?'_

"Just go here… Please? Don't let them reach you."

"_Okay, fine… I'll be there in a minute."_

Click

_Click_

Naoko smiled. She looked at the sky.

"Get well, Tomoyo-chan." Naoko whispered, smiling.

**Hospital:**

Chiharu immediately rushed out of the hospital just when Ryo and others hastily rushed in. Meilin gripped on Syaoran's hand while Ryo pushed the button on the elevator. Syaoran looked at her.

"I'm scared of knowing." Meilin said. Syaoran smiled.

"Have faith." Syaoran advised. Meilin looked down. She bit her lip.

"But you don't even know what happened to her when she had her check up." Meilin said. Syaoran and Ryo's eyes widened. He grabbed her shoulders. Ryo sighed.

"Syaoran, don't be rough." Ryo said. Syaoran didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. Meilin looked away. He gripped tight.

"Meilin!" Syaoran shouted, a little. Meilin gulped. Ryo looked away, sighing.

"It's much better if you ask her directly." Meilin said. Syaoran glared. Meilin glared back.

"Let go of me…" Meilin ordered. Ryo sighed, _again_.

"Syaoran, let go of her already." Ryo said. Syaoran dropped his hand. He faced forward.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran asked. Meilin sighed.

"Tomoyo begged." Meilin simply said. Syaoran gasped. Ryo can't believe what he heard.

"Tomoyo begged?" Syaoran asked. Meilin rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Yeah, she begged _me_ not to tell _you_." Meilin emphasized. Ryo raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't it **the** **other way around**?" Ryo asked. Meilin sighed.

"Well, yeah, but this time, it was _me_, not the two of you." Meilin said. Syaoran blinked.

"Why did she beg you?" Syaoran asked. Meilin glared.

"I don't know! Probably so that you two won't go berserk, since the two of you is way _over protective_." Meilin said. Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Yet, you agreed." Ryo said. Meilin glared at him.

"Of course I did, idiot! She's _your_ sister so you should know that no one _can _refuse her." Meilin said. Ryo glared back.

"But you should have told us." Ryo said. Meilin looked away, irritated.

"Well, sorry for not refusing her. Why don't you put yourself in my shoes?" Meilin asked, shouting. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Guys, stop…" Syaoran said. They didn't hear.

"Well, if I put myself in _your_ shoes, I might have refused her." Ryo reasoned. Meilin smirked.

"Oh, really, as far as _I_ know, you have a sister-complex and that _you_ love _her_ so much to refuse her." Meilin said. Ryo glared really hard.

"Guys… Please stop…" Syaoran shouted a little.

"Yeah, I have those, so what? Why didn't you tell us? She might be in big trouble." Ryo said.

"That's why I _didn't_ tell you! It's because she _might _get in trouble if I did." Meilin said.

"Guys…" Syaoran said. He's getting really irritated with this.

"But then, you should have told us! She's _my_ sister, she's my responsibility." Ryo said.

"Well, she's _my_ best friend… I can't help it if she's thinking of your own sake." Meilin said.

"What? So you're trying to reason me with _that_ crap?" Ryo asked.

"It's not crap at all! Don't you get what I mean? Are you really that stupid?" Meilin asked, yelling.

"What? Did you just say I'm stupid? Well, for your information, you're the stupid one here!" Ryo shouted.

"You're both stupid! Now stop this fight before I throttle the both of you! We're already in the 7th damn floor and you're causing a ruckus! We even got to the top floor just a while a go just for you _two_ to stop fighting!" Syaoran shouted, angrily. Meilin and Ryo humped and avoided each other. Syaoran sighed.

"Let's just get this clear from Tommy herself." Syaoran said. They nodded and went out of the elevator. Syaoran looked at them then rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, both of you!" Syaoran said. They just followed. Then, finally they reached Tomoyo's room. Syaoran sighed.

"Geez, so she's just sleeping." Syaoran said. Meilin looked down.

"Idiot…" Meilin said. Ryo looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked. Meilin sighed.

"This is just a poster, idiot. Look directly inside." Meilin said. They went inside and their eyes widened. Tomoyo's currently attached to many cords and is currently sleeping while she had that life radar something.

"W-what the hell am I seeing right now?" Syaoran asked. Ryo blinked.

"I-I'm probably dreaming right now. Meilin, can you pinch me?" Ryo asked. Meilin pinched his cheek while looking at Tomoyo. Ryo felt the pain as he holds his cheek. Meilin closed her eyes.

"This can't be happening, right?" Meilin asked. The two nodded. They looked at each other when suddenly, the doctor came in.

"Who might the three of you be?" Doctor asked. Ryo blinked.

"Um, I'm her brother and the two of them is our cousin." Ryo said, half-lying. Doctor smiled.

"I see. Well, I'm surprised that you're not fooled by the poster outside." Doctor said.

"Actually, I was fooled." Syaoran said.

"Why did you post a poster outside?" Ryo asked. Doctor smiled.

"Yanagisawa-san requested it." Doctor confessed. The three blinked.

"Naoko did? Why…?" They asked. Doctor smiled then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know the detail. Anyway, did she tell you something important?" Doctor asked. They shook their heads.

"Oh. Well then, I'll repeat it. Apparently, with her condition right now, she's unable to move." Doctor said. The three of them is so dumfounded that they didn't react at all.

"So, what I mean is, she needs to be operated or else she'll… die." Doctor finished. They dumbly nodded as the doctor excused herself. They don't know what to do anymore.

"I can't believe this." Syaoran spoke. Meilin nodded.

"Me, too… I don't know what to do anymore or what emotion I should make." Meilin said. Ryo covered his face with his hands.

"I didn't think that this day would happen so fast." Ryo said. Meilin and Syaoran looked at him.

"I thought I will never feel this pain as long as Tomoyo's fine but we didn't even know that she's unable to move. Now she needs to be operated, how am I going to face this? Just an hour ago, we're still together, quarrelling with her. Then, suddenly, she's here, attached to this cord that helps her to ease her pain, how do you think I'll feel?" Ryo asked, sniffing. Meilin smiled.

"Me, too… I never thought she won't be able to be with us anymore. This is just too much. I can't go on like this. I don't like what's happening right now." Meilin said, sniffing. Syaoran walked to the door.

"I'm going out." Syaoran said, closing the door. Meilin sat down.

"Ne, what did the doctor said? She's unable to move?" Meilin asked. Ryo nodded.

"Yeah…" Ryo said. Meilin hummed.

"Meaning, we won't be able to be with her for a while until she wakes up?" Meilin asked. Ryo's eyes widened.

"That's right… I forgot that part. I hope she wake up soon." Ryo said. Meilin nodded.

"Ne, don't tell it to others, yet." Meilin said. Ryo looked at her.

"Yeah, I know…" Ryo said. Meilin blinked. Silence stumbles upon them. Suddenly, Ryo saw tears flowing out of Meilin's eyes. He blinked then sighed. He offered his handkerchief. Meilin looked at him.

"What's this for?" Meilin asked. Ryo sighed.

"Tears are flowing out of your eyes." Ryo said. That shocked her. Then, she touched her cheek.

"What the hell? Why are my tears flowing?" Meilin asked. Ryo hugged her. Meilin sniffed.

"I don't want to cry. I didn't want to!" Meilin said, crying. Ryo nodded.

"I still want to see Tommy's laugh. The way she sang and the way she squealed when she made another costume for Saku." Meilin said. She hugged Ryo tightly. Ryo nodded.

"I want her to be with someone she likes." Meilin stated. Ryo nodded.

"What if… What if she doesn't survive her operation? Will we not be able to see her anymore?" Meilin asked. Ryo hugged her tightly.

"Will we not be able to see her laugh, smile, sing and squeal?" Meilin asked. Ryo smiled painfully.

"She's important to me… She helped me get over my love. She did many things for me and with me." Meilin said.

"I know I should wait for the possibility but what if it happens?" Meilin asked.

"Why does this thing have to happen to her? Why her? She's such a kind and nice girl yet, these things…" Meilin said, unable to continue. Ryo nodded.

"I know…" Ryo responded.

"Why does she have to distance herself to us?" Meilin shouted, crying. She looked at Ryo.

"Maybe she did all that because she wants us to hate her and leave here?" Meilin asked. Ryo sighed.

"Geez, why is she worrying for our sake?" Ryo asked. Meilin finally let out her cry.

"Waaahhhh!" Meilin cried. Ryo closed his eyes.

"Let it out…" Ryo said. He tightly hugged once more the girl sobbing in his arms. Then, Syaoran went back. Silence, one again, stumbled upon them.

"So Meilin finally let out her feelings, huh?" Syaoran asked. Ryo nodded.

"Yeah, she fell asleep between her cries." Ryo said. Syaoran hummed. None of them smiled, even Sakura and Eriol (at their classroom). None of them looked at someone but Tomoyo. None of them stopped the pain. They're guard is completely broke and none of them is thinking about something but Tomoyo only.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry if it's a sad chapter. I'll try to write something funny. Anyway, please review… ;)**


	12. Fragile feelings

**I'm sorry for the very late update! I'm so busy with our community and school, after all. -_-**

**Chapter 12:**

Syaoran and Ryo dumbly sat, looking at Tomoyo's sleeping figure. Ryo began soothing Meilin's hair. Both of them haven't sleep a wink. Silence covered them.

"What will I tell Kura?" Ryo asked. Syaoran didn't bulged a bit.

"As for now, please do lie." Syaoran said. Ryo sighed and nodded.

"Will do. For Tommy's sake, right?" Ryo asked. Syaoran nodded. By that time, Meilin slowly woke up from her deep slumber. She looked at both of them.

"She's still not waking up?" Meilin asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"As we can see, not yet." Syaoran asked. Meilin stood up.

"I'll go contact Kura." Meilin said, eyes closed. Ryo's eyes widened.

"Didn't Tommy said to-" Ryo said, cut off.

"I won't tell her." Meilin said, opening her eyes. Ryo calmed himself.

"I see." Ryo simply responded. Meilin nodded.

"Then what are you going to do?" Syaoran asked. Meilin looked at him.

"I'll call her just to tell her I'm going to sleepover at their mansion." Meilin said.

"And what if she asks you about Tommy?" Syaoran asked. Meilin closed her eyes.

"I'll tell her that she's visiting her mother." Meilin said. Ryo looked at them.

"Don't. Anything but that." Ryo said. Syaoran looked at him.

"Why?" Syaoran asked. Ryo sighed.

"She'll definitely call Mom." Ryo said. Meilin nodded.

"Okay. Then I'll tell her that she's with you, Ryo." Meilin said. Syaoran nodded.

"Much better." Syaoran commented. Meilin nodded. She walked towards the door but not before looking at Tomoyo, again. She sighed.

"I'll be off." Meilin said. The two nodded.

"Have a safe trip." They both said.

**Mansion:**

It's already 10 pm and Sakura kept on walking in circles, waiting for Tomoyo.

"Geez, where are you, Tommy?" Sakura asked herself. She's currently VERY worried about Tomoyo.

"Argh. She's still not home?" Sakura asked. She walked outside. She stopped in front of their gate.

"What if she's kidnapped? Geez, she's a very beautiful girl, after all." Sakura said. Then, her phone rang. Excited, she picked it up. But it read "Eriol-kun", with that, she sighed in disappointment.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura-san, is Tommy home already?_"

"Argh. Eriol-kun. Well, she's still not home!" She exclaimed. Eriol sighed.

"_First, calm down, okay? I'm sure she's with Syaoran-kun and others._"

"That's the point! They still haven't contacted me, yet."

"_Well, umm, how about this? Try contacting Meilin-san._"

"Okay, I will. Eriol-kun, can you just call later?"

"_Sure. Please do contact me whenever Tommy gets home._"

"I will. Thank you, Eriol-kun."

_Click._

Click.

She immediately tried to contact Meilin. It rang and rang no one picked it up.

"What the heck is happening?" Sakura asked, very worried. She sat on the couch, hands on her face. Suddenly, her phone rang. It read "Mei", she picked it up.

"Hello? Mei?"

_"Kura? Can I sleepover there?"_

"Eh? But Tommy isn't here."

"_Oh. She didn't tell you? She's with Ryo._"

"Oh... Really?"

"_Yup, their having their bonding moment._"

"She didn't even call me."

"_Maybe they're that busy?_"

"That's impossible. Tommy always call me whenever something happens."

"_Hm. I see. Well, don't worry. She's with her brother, and I'm sure that she's safe. VERY safe._"

"I know but she made me worry."

_"Kura, don't mind it, okay? Now, I want you to open this freaking gate of yours."_

"Haha, sure, sure. Sorry."

_"Faster, okay? It's freezing like hell here."_

"Sure, bye."

"_Bye."_

Click.

_Click._

Sakura smiled but can't help but doubt. She sighed.

"Something's not right." She said. She called their bodyguards and told them to open the gate. She leaned.

"Something's definitely not right." She said. She looked at her phone and searched for Tomoyo's number. She dialed it. The door opened and revealed Meilin. Sakura looked at her and glared.

"No one's picking it up." She said, stern. Meilin blinked.

"No one's picking what up?" Meilin asked. Sakura crossed her hands below her chest.

"Tommy." She simply replied. Meilin's eyes widened.

"You called her?" Meilin asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, who else? So, what IS happening?" Sakura asked. Meilin laughed.

"Try calling Ryo." Meilin suggested.

-Damn, she's good. .- Meilin thought. Sakura stared at her.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Sakura asked. Meiling shook her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked, smiling.

"Exactly what I mean." Sakura said. Meilin smiled.

"Nothing." Meilin responded. Sakura sighed.

"You sure?" Sakura asked. Meilin smiled.

"100%." Meilin said. Suddenly, Meilin's phone rang. It read "Ryo". She immediately picked it.

"Yes?"

_"She's awake."_

"Two minutes."

_Click._

Click.

With a simple two-words, she looked at Sakura and smiled.

"I'll be back, okay? I'll just go to the market." Meilin lied. Sakura nodded. Meilin put her cellphone back to her ear and called Ryo.

"Finally?"

_"Yep, finally!"_

"Five minutes."

Click.

_Click._

She immediately got on her car and drove towards the Tomoeda Hospital, not wasting any minute. She ran so fast that people started to look at her but she didn't care. Finally, she reached Tomoyo's room and burst inside.

"Tommy?" Meilin called. Tomoyo smiled weakly.

"Mei. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin sighed in relief and walked towards her to give her a hug. Tomoyo hugged back.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, giggling. Meilin pouted.

"Geez, did you know what happened to you?" Meilin said, pinching Tomoyo's cheeks. Tomoyo grinned.

"Ouch. Yeah, I know but it's just a simple thing. No biggie." Tomoyo said. Meilin pouted.

"No biggie? You!" Meilin said, acting angry. Ryo and Syaoran chuckled. Meilin looked at them, almost forgetting that they're there.

"Oh. I almost forgot that you two are here." Meilin said, apologising. Ryo smiled.

"Nah, that's okay." Ryo said, smiling. Syaoran and Meilin smiled, too.

-They finally smiled.- Meilin thought. Tomoyo stared at them.

"Ne, what did the doctor said?" Tomoyo asked. The three looked at each other then looked down. Tomoyo smiled weakly.

**The following day:**

"Tommy!" Sakura yelled, running towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled.

"What's wrong, Kura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sobbed in Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo smiled as she lifts Sakura's head.

"You didn't even tell me you're having bonding moments with Ryo-kun." Sakura said, pouting. Tomoyo is taken aback. They're currently walking towards the kitchen.

-Bonding moments with Ryo-nii? Oh, so they didn't tell her. I'm glad.- Tomoyo thought.

"Well, yeah, sorry. I couldn't call you because I left my phone at Mei's house." Tomoyo lied. She cringed, she hate lying to her bestfriend. Sakura sighed. They sat down and began to eat their breakfast.

"I know, Mei told me last night. But, how strange." Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Mei didn't come back last night after she went to the supermarket." Sakura said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"She must have gone home and forgot you." Tomoyo said. Sakura pouted.

"Gee, I'm going to have her a scold later!" Sakura decided. Tomoyo laughed.

"She's getting it, huh?" Tomoyo asked, grinning. Sakura nodded, smiling widely. Tomoyo chuckled.

"Be easy on her, dear." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. But, are you sure you're not hiding something from me?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo's eyes became soft for a second.

"I'm not. If I am, there must be a reason, right?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, there must be a reason." Sakura understand. Silence followed. Sakura smiled.

"Honestly, I was worried like crazy." Sakura admitted. Tomoyo put down her milk then smiled.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." Tomoyo apologized. Sakura blinked.

"No! It's okay, I shouldn't have jump on conclusion." Sakura said, sighing. Tomoyo tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura bit her lip.

"Well, I thought something happened to you. Like getting kidnapped. I know that you're a very beautiful girl so it's possible to happen." Sakura said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"A very beautiful girl? What's that?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, all boys in Seijuu high are inlove with you." Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked and blinked.

"Inlove with me...? Are you okay, Kura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura pouted.

"I'm telling the truth! I always notice them looking at you, you know!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo blinked again.

"But that stares are for you, stupid Kura." Tomoyo stated. Sakura blinked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo giggled.

"They're so into you, you know. Don't you notice their stares?" Tomoyo said, turning the scene upside down. Sakura blushed.

"No!" Sakura said. Tomoyo giggled. She continued teasing her.

"They definitely likes you. Wait, they might even love you." Tomoyo teased, laughing silently.

"Geez! I don't know anymore!" Sakura exclaimed, giving up. Tomoyo silently laughed.

-I won!- Tomoyo thought, happily. Sakura pouted.

"Anyway, are you really sure you don't have anything to hide from me?" Sakura asked. Tomoo sighed.

"Geez, you really is persistent, aren't you?" Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes. Sakura looked down.

"Well, I can't help but worry." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm sure I don't have anything to hide from you. Why would I do that?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled.

"You're right!" Sakura said, smiling. Tomoyo smiled to herself. Then, she looked at her watch.

"Hey, Kura, we're leaving." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at her.

"It's time already?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yup, ten minutes to seven." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded and quickly gulped down her milo. She smiled after that.

"I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo and Sakura laughed as they go inside the car.

**School:**

"Good morning!" Sakura shouted as they went into their classroom. Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Oh my, my. Cheerful, aren't we?" Tomoyo said, smiling. She smiled at the ones that greeted them back. Tomoyo looked around and spotted Eriol. She smiled as she patted his head.

"Good morning, Eriol." Tomoyo whispered in his hears. He blushed.

"W-what are you doing, Tommy? Gee." Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Nothing. Anyway, you still like Kura, right?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"Hm. Yeah, I still do but I think I'm falling for someone who is actually an angel." Eriol said. Tomoyo gaped.

"What? I thought you only like Kura? Who is this girl?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. By the way, where have you been yesterday?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo grinned.

"That's a secret!" Tomoyo said, winking. Eriol looked away as he blushed.

-Why am I blushing?- Eriol thought. Then, Syaoran finally arrived. She grinned.

"G'morning, Syao!" Tomoyo greeted. Syaoran looked at her and was taken aback. It's portrayed in his face that he's shocked. He gently grabbed her and walked out of the classroom. They went at the rooftop; their safest place.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, quiet but harsh. Tomoyo grinned.

"The doctors said I could get out from the hospital." Tomoyo said, lying. Syaoran glared.

"Could get out, my ass. You sneaked out, didn't you?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. Syaoran glared at her.

"Is Mei part of this?" Syaoran askeed. Tomoyo sighed and shook her head.

"I just don't want to be tied up there. Besides, I'm strong enough to be charged from there." Tomoyo said. Syaoran sighed in frustration.

"Are you that stubborn? Can't you understand that you're fragile?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo looked away.

"I'm not stubborn. I know that but I can't stand being tied up there. I'll just grow weaker if I stay there." Tomoyo said, trying to explain. Syaoran sighed.

"You don't understand. You should have known our situation when you were there at the hospital." Syaoran said.

"Of course I understand. That's why I sneaked out, because I know that you'll definitely be like that again." Tomoyo said.

"Why are you trying to protect us?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course, that's because I love you all. I just, please, don't make me go back there." Tomoyo begged. Syaoran nodded.

"We love you, too. Okay, fine, but! The second I notice something different from you, I'll be taking you there and I'll set bodyguards outside your room. Got it?" Syaoran asked, smiling. Tomoyo smiled back and nodded.

"I promise!" Tomoyo responded, hugging him while smiling.

"What are you going to do if Mei and Ryo saw you?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo gasped.

"I totally forgot about that!" Tomoyo said. Syaoran chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll help you." Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled.

As they go back, they noticed that Meilin is absent so that eases them. For the first time, they're glad that Ryo is one level ahead of them.

**After school:**

Tomoyo asked Syaoran a favor; a favor to take Sakura home. Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Syaoran nodded.

"I will. Be careful on your home, got it?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded. They departed.

By that time, Eriol went to the music room. He began to play the piano the moment he sat on it. At that time, Tomoyo is currently walking towards the music room, too. She's surprised when she heard a piano playing.

"Who could it be?" Tomoyo asked herself. She walked in a fast pace until she arrived. She smiled and closed her eyes as she saw Eriol playing. She decided to listen to it.

-What a beautiful piece- Tomoyo thought. Then, it ended. She smiled as she walked in his sight.

"You're so good." Tomoyo complimented. Eriol smiled.

"Arigato, Tommy." Eriol said. Tomoyo grinned.

"Hey, can I saw the piece?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol gave it to her.

"Sure, do you want to play it with me?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo blushed.

"I can?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol laughed.

"Of course you can. Here, sit here." Eriol said as he stands up. Tomoyo sat. She looked at the piece and started to play it. Eriol smiled.

"Hey, you're trembling." He said. With that, he placed his hands on top of hers. Tomoyo's heart beat started to beat fast. Eriol guided her hands as she play. Tomoyo can't concentrate.

-Stop, heart! Please, don't beat so fast!- Tomoyo thought. Then, without her knowledge, she didn't notice that the song ended.

"Tommy?" Eriol called. Tomoyo started to calm herself. She smiled.

"That was a little hard." Tomoyo said, laughing. Eriol smiled and suddenly kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"W-what?" She asked. Eriol smiled.

"Sorry, can't resist. You're too cute." Eriol honestly said. Tomoyo blushed more.

-Geez, you're making me fall more deep in you- Tomoyo thought.

"No, I'm not! Kura is the cutest!" Tomoyo protested. Eriol laughed.

"Yeah, but you're pretty." Eriol whispered to his self. Tomoyo looked at him.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol shook his head.

"It's nothing. Anyway, why don't you sing while I play?" Eriol suggested. Tomoyo blushed.

"Sure but keep it a secret, okay?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded.

"Sure." Eriol said. He began playing the piece. Tomoyo gathered her breath.

**Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku**

**Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke**

**Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you**

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni**

Eriol looked at her. He was taken in by surprise.

-She have a voice of an angel- Eriol thought. He closed his eyes.

**Yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki**

**Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni**

**Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo**

**Itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni**

**Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru**

**Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no**

**Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne**

**Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni**

**Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne**

**Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni**

After she sang, Eriol clapped. Tomoyo blushed.

"What a great voice!" Eriol complimented.

"T-thank you." Tomoyo responded. Eriol smiled.

"I wonder why you never sing." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, I don't have the time to." Tomoyo said. Eriol hummed.

"But really, you have such a great voice, I'm honored to have listened to it." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Stop teasing me already, Eriol." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm telling the truth." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said, blushing. Eriol grinned. Silence engulfed them.

"Can I ask you something?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded, smiling.

"Where were you yesterday?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"You already asked me that." She responded. Eriol sighed.

"Well, yes but you didn't answer me truthfully."

"Ah. I'm with Ryo-nii."

"I know. Yesterday, Ryo-san, Syaoran, and Meilin-san ran off somewhere when the girl called Naoko-san stopped by our classroom."

Tomoyo's eyes went wide. She smiled bitterly.

"Did Naoko-chan said something to Ryo-nii?"

"Yeah. She told our teacher that she's gonna tell Ryo-san something that involves him."

"Oh. Well, you see, our cousin called me and she was hospitalized. So, I asked Naoko-chan a favor to tell Ryo-nii. Our cousin is very important to Ryo-nii, after all." -Liar- She thought.

"More important than you?"

"Y-yeah. I think so."

"Nonsense. You're his sister, unless he likes your cousin."

"He doesn't like her like _that_."

"Then, why? Can you please stop doing this?

"Doing what?"

"Saying some nonsense things. Are you sick or something?"

"W-why?"

"I just noticed, you seem to faint every time."

"Oh, t-that must be the heat."

"Hm. Okay. Please do take good care of yourself."

"Will do. Thanks. Haha."

"Welcome."

Tomoyo smiled at him. He grinned. He took her hands and kissed it. She blushed.

"Thank you for the wonderful time, M'lady." He said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time." She responded. He almost let go of her hands. Almost. He suddenly pulled her into him and he suddenly kissed her cheeks. With that, he finally let go of her hands. Tomoyo blushed more and more. She smiled while Eriol is keeping his cool and is avoiding her gaze.

**To be continued..**


	13. Revelations

**Chapter 13:**

Eriol coughed as Tomoyo looked around but him.

"Uh. Want to go home now?" Eriol awkwardly asked. Tomoyo smiled a bit and nodded. Eriol smiled. He opened the door and held it for her.

"Ladies' first?" Eriol said, awkwardly. Tomoyo giggled.

"Sure." Tomoyo said, walking out. Eriol chuckled. Then, they went out of the school together. Tomoyo smiled at him as Eriol blinked in confusion.

"What?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled, clueless.

"I'm going home now." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked then he laughed.

"I can't leave you alone, you know. I'll send you home. Can't leave a beautiful girl like you, it's dangerous." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"T-thank you. You know, if you didn't like 'kura, I'd think that you like me." Tomoyo joked, laughing. Eriol smiled.

"What if it's true?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo blinked.

"What is?" She asked. Eriol put his hand on his neck and moved it.

"Liking you." Eriol said, slightly blushing. Tomoyo's eyes went wide then she giggled.

"Are you serious, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, laughing. Eriol laughed back.

"You're right. There's no way." Eriol said. That hurts Tomoyo.

-Yeah, right. There's no way he'll like me.- She thought. Then, they continued walking as silence engulfed them.

"Uh. What do you think about going somewhere after school?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him.

"Eh? Another "friendly date"? Tomoyo asked, giggling. Eriol smiled.

"You could say that. Also, I, uh, want to go and buy something for Sakura-san." Eriol said that. Tomoyo faked a smile.

"Sure! I'll help you find one." Tomoyo said, forcing a smile. Eriol blushed.

-I also want to buy something for you.- Eriol thought.

"Ne, what do you like about me?" She asked. His eyes widened.

"Eh? Like?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Uh, I like it when you're nice, generous, and... when you're really sweet." Eriol said, chuckling. Tomoyo blushed.

"Oh. Haha, thank you." Tomoyo thanked, laughing. Eriol smiled.

"So, what do you think Sakura-san likes?" Eriol asked.

"She definitely likes Sakura's and pink stuffs. Just anything that came from your heart. Oh, and as far as I know, she likes it hand made." Tomoyo advised. Eriol slowly nodded.

"I see. Thanks." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"No problem." Tomoyo said. Then, Eriol faced her.

"We're here. Take care, later." Eriol said as he bowed. Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"Good luck on your way home." Tomoyo said. With that, they turned around from each other. But, Tomoyo remembered something and caught up to him. She walked, face to face with him. Eriol blinked as Tomoyo smiled. And then, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Later!" Tomoyo said. She ran towards her house and quietly went it. Eriol blushed cutely and went home holding his cheeks.

**Next day:**

As Eriol is currently on his way to school, he saw Sakura.

"Sakura-san!" He called. Sakura turned around and smiled when she saw her.

"Good morning, Eriol-kun!" She greeted. Eriol smiled and greeted back. With that, they went to school together.

"Sakura-san. Can I ask for a favor?" Eriol asked. Sakura blinked and nodded cheerfully.

"Sure! What is it?" Sakura asked. Eriol blushed in embarrasment.

"What do you think Tomoyo-san likes?" Eriol asked. Sakura squealed.

"Aw, you plan on getting her something she likes?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I planned on taking her out after school to look a gift for her but I told her that I'll be getting you a gift." He explained. Sakura smiled.

"She accepts anything, especially when it came from your heart. She's happy whatever it is." Sakura said. He smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I really appreciate it." He thanked. Sakura giggled.

"No problem. Anyway, why did you lie?" She asked. He smiled.

"I did not technically lied, I decided that I want to ask you for an advice and after that, I'll be getting you a thank-you gift but it's naturally for her." He said, blushing. Sakura yelped.

"How sweet!" She exclaimed.

"You think so?" He asked. She nodded.

"Definitely! So, do you like her that's why you're giving her a gift?" She asked. Eriol blinked.

"Eh? I.. don't know. I just want to see her smile and laugh, I think." He said. She pouted.

"What's with that? I thought you liked her, how disappointing." She said. He chuckled.

"Of course I like her, she's a nice and sweet friend." He said, closing his eyes, smiling. Sakura sighed.

"Not that! Like, _like _her." She explained. He blushed.

"I don't know. Maybe I do, I had this happy feeling when I'm with her." He said, smiling. Sakura lightened up.

"So you do like her! Geez, I was worried." She said, laughing. He blinked.

"Eh? But there's someone I like." He protested. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who's this girl?" She asked. -I'm supporting for Tommy! I'll help her be with Eriol-kun- Sakura thought. Eriol smiled.

"We're here." Eriol said. Sakura blinked. Her question was unanswered but she forgot about it.

"Hoe? We're here already?" Sakura asked, sadly. Eriol smiled.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go in." Eriol said. With that, they went to their classroom. When they're about to open it, their eyes widened at the sight on their window. They saw Tomoyo laughing while Syaoran patted her head. Sakura looked down.

"They're so close, aren't they?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded.

"Yeah. It's as if no one can break it up." Eriol said, sighing. Sakura smiled.

"Are you jealous?" Sakura smiled. Eriol looked at her.

"No, I'm not." Eriol said, almost lying. Almost. Sakura hummed.

"We can't do anything about it, I guess. Even me." Sakura confessed. Eriol's smiled.

"You like Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked. Sakura blushed.

"Y-yeah." Sakura said. Eriol smiled gently.

-How strange. I'm not hurt by it- Eriol thought. With that, they decided to come in. They smiled and greeted them. Tomoyo and Syaoran greeted back.

"You two're so cheerful. Did you two went here together?" Tomoyo joked. Sakura laughed.

"We just bumped on each other and had a friendly talk." Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked.

"Did something happen?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura blinked.

"Huh? No, why?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"It seems like you saw something that shocked you." Tomoyo said. Eriol and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, there's a dark stuff lurking behind you while talking with us." Syaoran agreed. Sakura smiled.

"No, it's nothing, Syaoran-kun." Sakura reassured him. He hummed.

"Anyways, I think it's time for clubs. Are you two going?" Syaoran asked. They blinked.

"Club time?" Sakura asked, looking at the clock.

"Syao-kun, what are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran blinked.

"What?" Syaoran asked. Eriol smiled.

"Clubs are supposed to be every Wednesday. Today is Tuesday, Syaoran-san." Eriol said. Syaoran blinked.

"Uh, no. I was talking about meetings for clubs. Sakura is the head cheerleader and I am the captain in soccer club. What I mean is, there's a meeting today for each of every club." Syaoran explained. Then, Sakura gasped.

"I forgot!" She exclaimed. Tomoyo giggled.

"That's okay, Saku-chan." Tomoyo said. Sakura bowed.

"Sorry, I got to go." Sakura said, running. Syaoran chuckled.

"I got to go, too, Tommy. See you later." Syaoran said, smiling. He walked towards the opposite way Sakura went. Eriol coughed.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.

"Do you want to come with me?" Tomoyo asked. He looked at her.

"Where?" He asked. She winked.

"To our secret place." She said.

"Our?" He asked. She nodded, smiling.

"Syao-kun, Mei-chan, Ryo-nii and I's place. Our safest place." She explained. He blinked and smiled gently.

"Then, I can't." He said. She blinked.

"Eh? Why?" She asked.

"It's your safest place, right? The four of you. So, because of that, I can't meddle." He said, closing his eyes. She blinked.

"I can show it to you, you know. You're my friend." She said. He smiled sweetly.

"Even if I really do want to see it because of my curiousity, I just can't. I have to respect it for you... and for them." He explained. She smiled, blushing.

"I see... Thanks." She said, blushing. He smiled.

"Do you want for us to have our own secret place? Your second safest place?" He proposed. She blushed. Then, they toured around the campus.

"Ahm, sure..." She said, blushing. He blinked.

"Why are you red? Do you have a fever?" He asked. He placed his hand on her forehead as she blushed beetly.

"No, it's probably because of the heat around us. It's Sunny day today, right?" She said, backing off. His hand fell on his side. He laughed and laughed.

"You're funny, Daidouji Tomoyo-san." He said, laughing. She blushed.

"N-no, I'm not!" She said, pouting. He pinched her cheeks.

"Yes, you are. Plus, you're beautiful." He said. She blushed again.

"Thank you. But... No, I'm not that beautiful." She said, pouting. He chuckled.

"Yes, you are. Actually, there is nothing less from you. You're almost perfect. You're beautiful, nice, sweet, smart, talented. All in all." He said. She blushed.

"Stop it! That's not true." She said, sighing. He smiled.

"Yes, it's true." He said. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, it's not. But then, if it's true, then why don't I have someone who loves me like they do with Sakura?" She questioned. He blinked as she gasped.

"What did you say?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"N-no, that's not what I meant. I-I mean tha-" She said, cut off. He hugged her.

"I know. If only I met you first, I would have love you first." He said. Then, he cupped her face as they stared at each others eyes.

"If only I met you first, you would be in my arms than be in Syaoran-kun's arms." He confessed. He let go of her.

"...What are you trying to say, Eriol-kun?" She asked. He bit his lip. He covered his eyes with his left hand.

"I was jealous, okay?" He said. Her eyes went wide.

"What...?" She asked.

"I liked Sakura-san first but when I got to know you, I just realized recently that it was you who I like. And then, when I saw you and Syaoran-kun at the classroom, I can't help but get jealous for the closeness between the two of you." He explained. She blinked.

"W-wait. I-I don't get it." Tomoyo said. He sighed.

"I like you. I really do." Eriol said. Tomoyo blinked, smiling.

"You like me?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, even if I don't know who you like." Eriol said, blushing. Tomoyo stared at him.

"Are you sure? You're not kidding?" Tomoyo asked, shocked.

"I do and I'm not kidding, I'm serious. Just forget all of what I said. Sorry." Eriol said, walking away. Tomoyo stared off in space as she slowly walked back towards their classroom.

**Lunch:**

"Tomo-chan!" Sakura called. Tomoyo looked at her and smiled.

"What took you so long? Until lunch?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. We practiced a routine for tomorrow's event." Sakura explained. Tomoyo giggled.

"I was just kidding. Of course I know that." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled and then grinned.

"So, I heard someone confessed to you." Sakura asked. Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

"Where did you hear that?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura winked.

"I've got connections. So, who is it this time?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked down, smiling a bit.

"...Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo muttered. Sakura gasped and smiled happily.

"Eriol-kun? Seriously?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed, nodded slowly.

"Yes, he confessed to me but he... misunderstood me." Tomoyo said. Sakura tilted her head.

"He misunderstood you? How?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"Well, of course I couldn't believe it because he... he likes you." Tomoyo said. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"He likes me?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Scratch that. As he said, he _liked_ you. Anyways, I had to confirm it because I also like him." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled widely.

"Aww, how sweet. Mutual feelings, how lucky." Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Yeah but I can't be with him." Tomoyo whispered. Sakura blinked.

"Tomo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I have to clear all these things to him so I have to find him. Sorry, Saku-chan, I'll fill you in later." Tomoyo said, smiling. Sakura nodded.

"Go for it!" Sakura said. Tomoyo winked.

"I will!" Tomoyo answered. Then, after walking a bit, she saw Eriol under the Cherry Blossom tree.

"Eriol-kun!" She called for him. He looked at her.

"Tomoyo...-san?" He said. Tomoyo saddened as she hurriedly walks towards him. Then, she sat beside him.

"Look, Eriol-kun, that's not what I mean." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"I know. I just didn't realize I will be confessing to you in that way." Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled.

"That was stupid." Tomoyo said. Eriol stared at her.

"I'm sorry if my confession is stupid." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Your excuse, that is." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her, shocked.

"Oh, I see." Eriol said. Silence covered them.

"About you feelings..." Tomoyo started. Eriol smiled at her.

"No, please don't. I don't want to lose our friendship just because of that so please don't answer." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I like you, too." Tomoyo said, sticking her tongue out. His eyes went wide but he smiled happily and hugged her. Tomoyo, smiling, closed her eyes and pushed him away.

"But, we can't. I can't be with you, I can't make an "us"." She said. He blinked.

"But why?" He asked. She looked at him with seriousness and bit her lip.

"Because I won't be with you for the rest of the school year or even in the... future." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She closed her eyes.

"I just... I don't have time so you need to find someone better than me." She said.

"But I love you! I can't be with anyone else but you... You only." Eriol said. She sighed.

"I told you, didn't I? "Don't ever fall in love with me", right?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol sighed.

"But I did and I'm happy with that. I know that you know that we can't rule our hearts so please don't do this." Eriol said.

"Why? Why not do this? We will be breaking up, anyway. It's better than risking our friendship." Tomoyo reasoned. Eriol closed his eyes.

"I can't bear having you in someone's arms. Even if it's Syaoran-kun or any of your guy friends. By being your boyfriend, I can breath happily with the thought of having you for all myself." He said.

"I know! Of course, I know that you'd feel that way but we just can't. We can't be together!" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo, I love you. Please, don't do this. I can't have the thought of you leaving me." Eriol asked. She's getting teary-eyed. Then, she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Me, too! But... but I'm... I'm dying." Tomoyo confessed. Eriol's eyes went wide. He let go of her.

"What did you just say?" He asked, shocked.

"I have a cancer, Eriol-kun. I won't last long the entire school year with all of you. So, I can't be with you. Please understand." Tomoyo said, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"T-the thought of not being with all of you hurts me! So please. Please understand me." Tomoyo said. Eriol hugged her tightly, again.

"Then, think of yourself. You should be happy everyday. We will do anything just to cure your disease so please hang on. Don't think of what will happen. Think of the present, Tomoyo. The present!" Eriol said, almost crying. Tomoyo cried in his arms.

"But I can't help but think of what will happen if I'm gone. I don't want to see you crying, Eriol-kun, so I can't be your girlfriend." Tomoyo said, sobbing. Eriol shook his head.

"No. We will be together, okay? I will make you happy everyday and I will do anything to see your smile, not your tears." Eriol said. Then, Tomoyo saw Eriol crying.

"Eriol-kun, don't cry. I love you, too. I would really really love to be your girlfriend but I'm afraid of the consequences." Tomoyo explained.

"Okay, how about this? You will have to make me happy everyday and I'll go do the treatment." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked, sadly.

"I will go to hospital and get treated. As you can see, I don't want to get treated because I believe that it's pointless and we will just be wasting money." Tomoyo explained. She stood up and let the air breeze around her.

"Tomoyo-san, you idiot." Eriol said. Tomoyo pouted.

"I don't want to trouble anyone so I made a promise with Syao-kun. If he is able to make me wanting to live again, I'll do the treatment." Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed.

"With that belief, you're beginning to trouble us, you know." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Ah, ah. Why is this month full of sad happenings?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. Eriol smiled back.

"Maybe it's because it's the fate's cause? Maybe it wants you to realize things and then when you are able to realize it, tomorrow and the future will be everyday happy on the day on." Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled.

"So, are you going to join the deal? The deal of making me wanting to live again?" Tomoyo asked, winking.

"Tomoyo-san, why are you being difficult?" Eriol asked, sighing. Tomoyo tilted her head.

"Am I?... I'm not, right?" Tomoyo asked, worried. Eriol laughed. Tomoyo shook him.

"I'm not. Right? I'm just being like this but I'm not being difficult, right?" Tomoyo asked, stubbornly. He laughed and laughed.

"Okay, okay. Right, you're not. Geez, so stubborn." Eriol said, laughing.

"I'm not being difficult nor stubborn." Tomoyo said, sticking her tongue out.

"I know, I'm just teasing you." Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled and then, she placed her hand upfront.

"So, what's your answer?" Tomoyo asked, grinning. He accepted it.

"Sure. It's a deal." Eriol said, smirking. Tomoyo smirked back.

"Okay. Let the game begin." Tomoyo said, smiling mischievously. Eriol cupped her chin.

"Better prepare now, `cause it's gonna _my_ win." Eriol said. Tomoyo stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, not really, because it's going to be _your_ loss." Tomoyo said, confident. Eriol smiled sweetly at her and kissed her cheek.

"We'll see about that, princess." He said, towering over her. He trapped her side to sides and slowly kissed her as the scene stops focusing on them. The only scene seen is when they wrapped their hands on each other's body simultaneously.


	14. Heart to heart talk

**Chapter 14:**

Tomoyo snuggled even closer to Eriol. Eriol blushed, and looked away. He slowly glanced at her hands and tilted his head.

"Ne, Tomoyo-san, can I hold your hand?" Eriol unconciously asked. Tomoyo looked at him and giggled. He blushed again.

"S-sorry. I must be out of my mind when I said that." He said. Tomoyo just smiled and slowly held his hands against hers.

"I-is this okay?" She asked, shyly. Eriol looked back at her and slowly tightened his grip on her hands.

"Yep, they're warm." He said. Tomoyo pouted.

"Is that the only reason you want to hold hands?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol chuckled.

"Hm, no. I just wanted to take you all for myself." Eriol said. She blushed.

"I'm getting embarassed." She confessed. Eriol chuckled.

"I don't feel embarassed at all. I'm filled with yearning to touch you." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Idiot." She said, hiding her face in his shirt. Eriol blushed, too.

"I-I just said something embarrasing." Eriol said, hiding his face too. Tomoyo laughed.

"You're funny." She said, laughing cutely. Then, they laughed together at their silliness.

"We're so alike, aren't we?" He asked. She smiled then nodded.

"Yeah, we are." She responded. And then. the school bell rang. That alerted them and they immediately stood up and ran inside the building.

"Geez, we were so caught up in the moment." Eriol said, slightly blushing. Tomoyo laughed.

"I think it's okay. This is kind of exciting; like an adventure." She said. He stared at her.

"Could it be, you like situations like this? You want your life to be exciting?" He asked. Blinking, she nodded.

"Of course I do. I love thrills, after all." She said, smiling. Then, Eriol smirked.

"Ohh. If that's what Tomoyo-san said, then it's absolute." Eriol said, smiling. She blinked.

"Eh? W-what do you mean, Eriol-kun? Are you scheming something?" Tomoyo asked. He blinked innocently.

"Of course not. Well, in the mean time, please enjoy my upcoming presents to you, Tomoyo-san." He said, smirking. She tilted her head, smiling but clueless.

**After School:**

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked back and blushed.

"W-what is it, Eriol-kun?" She asked. Eriol smiled cutely.

"Don't you think you should call me without a prefix?" He asked. She blinked.

"Eriol?" She asked. He nodded, smiling.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" He asked. She blushed.

"Geez, you're embarassing me." She said, blushing. Eriol tilted his head.

"Am I?" He asked. She looked away, blushing.

"I don't know you." She said. Eriol chuckled.

"Tomoyo, I'm just kidding." He said, reaching out to her. She reached out, too. And then, he gently pulled her in his lap. She blushed even more.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked. He blinked.

"You don't like it?" He asked. She blushed more and more.

"Well, of course I do. But! This is such an intimate position." She said. He blushed slightly.

"Sorry, it's just that I've been longing to do this with you." He said, honestly. She smiled sweetly.

"Nah! I'm just conscious. Sorry." She said. Eriol smiled.

"I love you." He said, smiling. She looked away and then shyly looking at him.

"I l-love you, too. Idiot." She responded. He laughed. Then, with that, they held and enjoyed each other's warmth. Sakura hummed happily as she saw the lovebirds shyly talking to each other, taking their time. She giggled.

"They look so cute together. I'm so happy for them." Sakura whispered to herself. Syaoran blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. She got startled. She slowly looked at him.

"S-Syaoran-kun?" She asked. He blinked.

"Uh, why are you so surprised?" He asked. Sakura blushed.

"I-it's nothing. So, uh, what brings you here?" She asked. He sighed.

"Did you see Tommy?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I did. But, she seems busy with Eriol-kun." She said. He was taken aback.

"They're with each other?" He asked. She nodded.

"What are they doing?" He asked. She shrugged. He sighed.

"Nevermind. I'll just go see for myself." He said. Sakura immediately grabbed his arm.

"No, don't, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said. He blinked.

"W-why?" He asked, startled.

"Please, don't interrupt them." She begged. She used her puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

-There's no way I can win over that eyes.- Syaoran thought, blushing.

"Okay, okay, I won't. In return, tell me what's happening, 'kay?" He asked, winking. Sakura blushed.

"H-hm, okay." She said, shyly. He chuckled.

"So, what now?" He asked. She gasped.

-Hoe! I forgot. Syaoran-kun likes Tommy. How can I tell their relationship to him?-

"I-I can't. You might get mad once you've heard it." She said, honestly. He blinked.

"Huh? I won't get mad, I swear. Just tell it to me." Syaoran said. Sakura gulped.

"I-I think the two of them is now together." Sakura said. Syaoran blinked.

"Yeah, I know. They are together in there. You just said to me a little while ago." He said. Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"No! What I mean is they are together. T-o-g-e-t-h-e-r!" Sakura exclaimed. He looked at her weirdly.

"Huh? Can you explain it easier?" He asked. She inhaled and exhaled.

"They love each other and is now boyfriend and girlfriend, I think." She said, gasping for air. He stared at her with large eyes and processed what she said.

"What?!" Syaoran exclaimed. She scaredly nodded.

"What the? When did this happen?" He asked. She sweat dropped.

"Just this morning." She responded.

"That guy! I thought he's aiming for someone but he's actually aiming for Tommy!" He said. Sakura blushed.

"He said he doesn't like me anymore. M-more like, he likes me only as a friend." She said, blushing. He looked at her, thinking of something.

-Wait. This might be the chance for her to finally wanting to live again. If that's the case, I will not let anyone interfere. But I want to interfere them myself. Damn!- Syaoran thought.

"T-they like each other. So please don't break them apart." Sakura said. He blinked.

"Why will I break them apart?" He asked. Sakura tilted her head.

"Change of attitude?" She asked. He blinked, nervously.

"W-well, there's nothing I can do about that." He said, lying.

-If not only for her happiness, I would definitely break them apart.- He thought, gritting his teeth.

"You love her, right?" She asked, sadly. He smiled.

"Yes, I do love her. Very much." He said. Sakura sighed.

"Are you sad that they're together now?" She asked. He blinked.

"Well, I always thought he likes you so I'm slightly surprised, I guess. But I'm not sad, why will I be sad?" Syaoran asked.

-I am sad! Why does she need to end up with him? Didn't he like Sakura first?- He thought. Sakura blinked and blinked.

"But I thought you love her?" She asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I'm very happy of what they are now. I'm not sad at all." Syaoran said, lying. Sakura got very confused.

"You love her so you should be sad." Sakura said. He smiled fakely.

"Yeah, in fact, I'm ready to punch him anytime now." He whispered, pissed.

"You're probably jealous." Sakura said, sadly. Syaoran stared at her and finally got what she meant. He laughed.

"Haha, no, no. I think you're misunderstanding me. I love her very much as a sister, not as a lover." Syaoran explained. Sakura's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Oh, I see." Sakura said. Then, she laughed. He got caught in the moment so he laughed too. As the laughter shortens, Syaoran smiled at her.

"You see, she's in a very delicate situation right now so I have to take care of her but that doesn't mean that I like her as a lover. I may love her but that's because she's important to me and I can't bear the feeling of losing her." He shared. She slowly nodded.

"I see, so that's how it is. But then, if anything were to happen, who will you choose? Your love one or Tommy?" She asked, her heart pounding. He smiled, and breathed in and out.

"I can't say but I'm sure I'll choose Tommy first." He decided, eyes closed. Sakura blinked, shocked.

"But then, I'll surely find another way to save my love one." He said, opening his eyes. Sakura blushed.

"Tommy sure is very important to you, ne?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I got to take care of her until there is someone who is capable of protecting her aside from me. I think I should test Eriol first." He said, smirking evilly. He immediately replaced it with a little smile so that Sakura won't notice it. Sakura giggled.

"You're like onii-chan. Very protective." Sakura said. He slightly blushed.

"I-I'm not. A-anyway, if he ever make Tommy cry, I swear he'll never ever be able to use his eyes anymore. In fact, he'll never want to face the mirror anymore." He threatened. She sweat dropped.

"T-that's so violent." She commented. He tilted his head.

"Is it?" He asked. She stared at him and blushed because of his cuteness.

"W-well, yeah. As for me, he won't be able to come attend school if he ever make my bestfriend cry." Sakura said, fire in her eyes. He sweat dropped.

"Y-you're the violent one, Sakura." He said. She looked at him.

"I will do anything for Tommy so even if it's you, Syaoran-kun, I won't forgive you." She said, glaring at him. He laughed nervously.

"I'll never make her cry, you know." He said. She smiled.

"I'm just kidding. It's just that, she deserves to live happily so I'm here to take away her pain." She said, giggling. His eyes softened.

-But, what will you do once she goes to you and reveals her situation right now?- Syaoran thought.

"I can't believe that there will be a day when Tommy will have to leave." He whispered. Sakura blinked.

"What? Did you just say something?" She asked. Syaoran smiled.

"No, it's nothing." He responded. Sakura smiled.

"By the way, where's Mei?" She asked. He blinked nervously.

"Uh, I don't know?" He said, honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, I haven't seen her this day so I'm not sure where she is."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then, someone tapped on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran looked behind him and his eyes went wide.

"R-ryo!" He exclaimed. Ryo glared at him.

"Where is she?" Ryo asked. Syaoran just stared at him. Ryo, then, grabbed Syaoran's collar.

"Answer!" Ryo said. Sakura gasped.

"Ryo-kun!" Sakura said, rushing to Syaoran. Syaoran sighed.

"Sakura, please. Leave us for a while." Syaoran said. Sakura hesitated but did what he told her.

"Okay. Just don't fight, okay?" She said. They nodded. Syaoran inhaled and exhaled.

"What will you do once you see her?" Syaoran asked. Ryo glared.

"You knew? Why? You didn't even made her go back." Ryo said. Syaoran glared back.

"Well, mr. Investigator, I did. It's her who doesn't want to come back there. Now let go." Syaoran said. Ryo let go of him.

"I repeat, where is she?" He asked. Syaoran sighed.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" He asked. Ryo looked at him, shocked.

"Doesn't matter?! What the hell are you spouting? You saw with your own eyes how delicate her situation is." Ryo said.

"What you just said was right. That's more the reason why I did go with her explanation. She said she couldn't take being held there. So, what do you want me to do? Do what you want and get her bedridden or atleast consider her feelings?" Syaoran said.

"You should have told me first!" Ryo retorted.

"Well she doesn't want to!" Syaoran said. They sighed.

"She need to go back there. She have to take all the test, do you understand that?" Ryo asked.

"Hell yes, I do understand it. Do you know how hard it is for someone to have your friends and relatives pitying on you?" Syaoran asked.

"We're not pitying her."

"Well that's what she thinks."

"What?!"

"Ryo, in the mean time, just help me bring back her smile. Please. Just please. Don't ever lecture her again or else I won't forgive you if her happiness disappeared because of that. Even if you're her brother, I won't forgive you. You get it?" Syaoran said, seriously. Ryo chuckled.

"I got it. Geez, what an overprotective friend she have." Ryo commented, smiling. Syaoran smiled back.

"So, case closed. Mr, Investigator?" Syaoran teased. Ryo nodded.

"Yeah but you still didn't say anything about my unanswered question." Ryo said. Syaoran pointed at the classroom.

"She's there. With her... _boyfriend_." Syaoran said, smirking. Ryo's eyes went wide.

"What!" Ryo exclaimed. Syaoran smirks.

"You jealous?" He asked. Ryo sighed heavily.

"Who's the bastard?" Ryo asked. Syaoran grinned.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." He said. Ryo blinked.

"Hmm. He once went to a date with Tommy, right?" He asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah. The date we once spied." Syaoran said, bitterly. Ryo, then, smiled.

"Then it's fine!" Ryo said, grinning. Syaoran fell down (anime-like).

"I thought you're against it?" He asked. Ryo blinked.

"Well, if it's not Eriol and it's just those bastards, I'm going to be really against it but Eriol-san is a good guy so it's okay. It's just that he better don't make her cry or I'll rip his head off." Ryo said.

"But wait, does that mean he already knows her situation?" Syaoran asked. That surprised them both.

"I forgot. She even told me she didn't want to be with him because of her condition. Maybe they had a deal? Wait, wait. Does that mean she challenged him, too?!" Ryo asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"Maybe. Now it's going to be lot harder than before. She will surely make it hard for us, she's very wicked." Syaoran said. Ryo chuckled.

"Yeah. Oh, from what I've heard from your cousin, Eriol-san is very wicked too. Is she right?" Ryo asked. Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah. They're both wicked. However, on my opinion, Tommy is the most wicked one. It's scary." Syaoran said. Ryo blinked.

"Would you mind elaborating that?" Ryo asked. Syaoran sighed.

"Of course you didn't know about that. You remember that time when I told you a story about our bet?" He asked. Ryo nodded.

"Yeah. Uh, the bet that took place here in this campus? The one you lost to. Speaking of it, how did you lose?" Ryo asked. Syaoran sighed.

"You win the bet according on how many people will side on you. Oh yeah, that bet is all about running on the position of mr. and ms. Highschool. Sakura and I, and Haruki and Riko-san."

"Who're they?"

"Underclassmen." He answered, glaring.

"Uh, nevermind. So, what happened?"

"They are quite popular even if they're our underclassmen. They're on par with us when it comes to academic. Anyway, when I told Tommy that we'll definitely lose, she disagreed with me and told me we will win. I must be out of my mind when I challenged her, saying that she can't do anything about it."

"Wow, you're really gutsy."

"Well, a mistake, actually. Getting back in the story, she was excited. Well, of course she is, she love thrills. Anyway, because of that, the bet took place. She told me that she can get the student to vote for us and when she win, I'll have to confess my love for _her_. But! That's only when the time has come. The time where she will be having a boyfriend."

"Oh, so that's why. Well, you're really confident, aren't you? So, how did she win?"

"It's a mistake, okay? Shut up. Anyway, I don't actually know but all I can say is that she _manipulated_ them."

"M-manipulated?"

"Yeah, that was she did and I don't even want to know how."

"Was it scary?"

"Very. I had to bear looking at her whenever the votes for us goes up."

"So you mean, she's a very wicked girl despite her angelic looks?"

"Are you stupid? _She _is an angel. You're her brother so you should have known this."

"I mean, this side of her. I don't really mean what I said just now. All I meant is sometimes she's a wicked devil despite her looking like an angel."

"Oh. Okay."

Silence.

"Uh, Syaoran, how long will they take their time there?"

Syaoran blinked.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go check them up." Syaoran said. They opened the door and saw their position. Syaoran coughed while Ryo just grinned. Tomoyo, seeing them, immediately left Eriol's lap.

"R-ryo-nii?" She asked. Eriol held her hands.

"Good afternoon, Ryo-senpai." Eriol greeted. Ryo smiled.

"There's no need to be formal." Ryo said, smiling. Tomoyo smiled nervously.

"Are you here to take me back?" She asked. Ryo looked at Syaoran and saw that he is glaring at him.

"I was planning to but I can't. More like, I was ordered not to." Ryo said. Syaoran elbowed him. He glared at Eriol.

"Would you mind taking off your damn hands off of her hands?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"S-syao!" Tomoyo said. Eriol tightened up his grip.

"Sorry but I won't." Eriol said. Ryo looked at the two them, nervously.

"Now, now. Eriol-san, would you mind having a talk with me?" Ryo asked. Eriol blinked.

"I don't mind." Eriol said, letting go of Tomoyo's hand. They went out of the classroom. Tomoyo looked at the door closing. Syaoran coughed to get her attention. Tomoyo smiled at him.

"So, do you have something to say?" She asked.

"Did you had a deal with him?" He asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yes, I did."

"Regarding on your will of wanting to live again?"

"Yeah."

"He agreed?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately? Am I hearing it right?"

"Sorry, slipped out."

"Tommy, are you being stubborn again?"

"Maybe."

"Oh. Gutsy, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Yet you cried."

"Wow, you noticed. How perceptive."

"I'm not dumb. So, that means he already knows?"

"Yep."

"Would you please stop that?"

"Okay."

"I told you to stop it."

"I understand."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"You said you understand yet you're still doing it."

"I said I understand but that doesn't mean I'll do it."

Syaoran glared at her. She smiled back.

"Anyway, behind Ryo's smile, I can tell he's angry." She said.

"Yeah, of course, and whose fault do you think is that?" He asked.

"Mine."

"You want to justify it to him?" He asked.

"No need, just let him discover it himself." She said, stubbornly. He sighed.

"Making it hard on him?" He asked.

"No, it's just that he probably won't understand me." She said, sadly. He smiled.

"Idiot." He smiled. She glared at him.

"Stupid." She retorted. He gaped.

"Now stop that, little lady." He said. She stuck her tongue out.

"You better don't mess up with me." She said. He chuckled, bitterly.

"Who's messing up with who?" He asked, smirking. She bit her lip.

"I am not messing up with anyone." She said. He smirked more.

"Did I say it was you?" He asked. She smirked, too.

"Well, you completely make it like it was me. So I had to take the initiate." She said. He lost his smirked.

"How wicked." He said. Then, Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"Oh, speaking of being wicked. Did you forget something?" She asked. He gulped.

"I did not forget anything." He asked.

"Perhaps I should say, the consequence of losing our bet." She said, smiling. He smiled.

"Oh,_ that_."

"Yes, _that_."

Smile.

Smile.

"So, when are you planning to confess to Kura?" She asked, grinning. He inhaled and exhaled quickly.

"Why do you suppose that it's Sakura?" He asked, slightly blushing. She blinked teasingly.

"Do I look like Sakura?" She asked. He gulped.

"No, of course not." He said. She smiled cheerfully.

"Then that explains it." She said. He gaped.

"You still haven't answered me." He said. She grinned.

"It's always written on your face. If only you could refrain your self from blushing whenever she's near you, then you could say that you _can_ actually fool _me_." Tomoyo said, smirking. He stared at her.

"Tomoyo, can I ask you something?" He asked. She blinked.

"What is it?" She asked. He stared.

"How did you change so much?" He asked. Her eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about, Syao?" She asked. He sighed.

"Did you become like this because of your condition?" He asked. She smiled.

"Not really. I suppose I was depressed since that day. Then, maybe I had this feeling that I have to become stronger for my self, but I didn't really changed. Just another personality of mine was formed." She said. He smiled, walking near her. She closed her eyes as he gently led her head in his shoulder. He closed his eyes as she clutch onto him.

"It hurts!" She said. He hugged her.

"Let's make this an anniversary." He announced. She nodded. He smiled.

"Anniversary of the day you become stronger." Syaoran said. She smiled against his shoulder and nodded cheerfully. He smiled.

"Love you, 'lil sis." He said.

"Love you too, big bro." She said.

**Ryo with Eriol:**

Eriol blinked as Ryo faced him with a serious face.

"Is something the matter, Senpai?" Eriol asked. Ryo stared at him.

"Is it true?" Ryo asked. He blinked.

"What is?" Eriol asked. Ryo sighed.

"Don't play dumb with me. Is it true that Tommy is now your girlfriend?" He asked. Eriol smiled gently.

"Yes. Tomoyo-san accepted me." He said. Ryo suddenly blinked.

"_Tomoyo-san_?" Ryo asked. Eriol smiled nervously.

"Uh, no. Just a little while ago, I started calling her 'Tomoyo' but I thought that it's rude for me to say her name in front of her brother without a '-san'." Eriol respectfully said. Ryo smiled.

"How nice of you. Now you have all my blessings. Please take real care of her. I beg you." Ryo said. Eriol smiled thankfully.

"You will expect nothing less from me, I assure you." Eriol said. Ryo grinned.

"Good, I will be looking forward to it. Anyway, if ever she become difficult, just talk to me, okay? I'll surely help you." Ryo said. Eriol blinking.

"Difficult?" He asked. Ryo chuckled.

"You know about her situation, right?" He asked. Eriol nodded. Ryo smiled, closing his eyes.

"You see, there will be a time where you will find it difficult to handle her because of her stubborn-ness. Actually, I am hoping you will not have any problems regarding her attitude." Ryo said. Eriol smiled.

"I will love all of her side so please don't worry." Eriol said. Ryo laughed.

"Oh, I give up. I'm not use to this talk." He said. Eriol smiled.

"Actually, me too." He admitted. Ryo smiled.

"Did you know, yesterday, she was rushed into the hospital. Many tube were inserted to her and it's as if she's not waking up." Ryo said. Eriol's eyes went wide.

"Then why is she here?" He asked. Ryo coughed.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this things to you but I just thought you had to know." Ryo said. Eriol just blinked.

"No, it's okay, I have the right to know this, after all." He said. Ryo smiled slightly.

"It's already past midnight yesterday when she came to. We were very thankful because we really thought that she's not waking up. Then, this morning we left her for school. We really didn't want to be separated from her but we had to."

"Uh. Who is this 'we'?"

"Syao, Mei and I."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And then, we thought she will be resting there and will not do anything like sneaking out but I was wrong, _we _were wrong. I even had set bodyguards there to ensure her security but she still sneaked out. That's what I've been told when I came to visit her right after school ends and came rushing to Syaoran and here I am." He explained. Eriol sighed.

"Tomoyo sneaked out? What is she doing?" He asked. Ryo smiled.

"Even I don't know but the thing is she only tell these things to Syaoran." He said. Eriol looked at him.

"Hm, he's the closest person to her, I suppose?" He asked, jealously. Ryo grinned.

"You jealous?" He asked. Eriol looked away.

"I'm not." He said, lying. Ryo chuckled. Eriol looked back.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, I was ordered by Syaoran to not take her back to the hospital so I am entrusting her to you, being her boyfriend." He said. Eriol smiled and nodded.

"Sure." He answered. Ryo sighed deeply.

"Hey, did you make a deal with her?" He asked. Eriol nodded.

"Yeah, a deal that she also made with Syaoran-kun, am I right?" He asked. Ryo nodded.

"Yeah, so, what are you going to do about it?" He asked. Eriol smirked.

"Oh, I will just make her feel very loved and make her feel a little guilty about not having to taste the things that I will show her. I will show her to the world, only doing happy things and she will definitely enjoy." He said, smirking. Ryo blinked.

"Wow, she's right. You're really wicked." Ryo commented. Eriol blinked cluelessly.

"Who?" He asked. Ryo chuckled.

"No, it's nothing, nevermind that." Ryo said, grinning. Eriol smiled.

"By the way, about Tomoyo, does she have medicines or something?" He asked. Ryo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she does. Ah, but don't remind her about it, she already knows. It's annoying her when someone do that." He said. Eriol slowly nodded.

"I'll remember that. So, uh, what do I need to do for her not to exhaust herself?" He asked. Ryo grinned.

"Just don't let her do mild things like carrying something heavy or anything that will tire her. Just that, just keep that in mind." Ryo said. Eriol blinked.

"Oh. Okay. I got it. Thank you very much, Ryo-senpai." Eriol said, smiling gratefully. Ryo nodded.

"It's nothing. She's the only sister I have so I do really want to protect her even if it means reminding her boyfriend about things like this." He said.

"Speaking of, where's your mother?" Eriol asked. Ryo bit his lip.

"America." He answered.

"Eh? She should be taking care of Tomoyo, yet, why is she not here?" Eriol asked.

"Mother doesn't know anything about Tommy. I... kept it from her." Ryo said. Eriol's eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked. Ryo sighed.

"Because mother will definitely come home and take care of Tommy." Ryo said. Eriol blinked in confusion.

"That's more the reason, isn't that?" Eriol asked. Ryo smiled bitterly.

"She... doesn't want people pitying on her, I guess. I only have known this not too long ago, precisely two or three days ago, I think." Ryo said. Eriol blinked.

"How could that be? Syaoran-kun, does he know it, too?" Eriol asked. Ryo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but from what I've heard, Syaoran didn't know that her illness is getting worse and worst. Meilin told me that Tommy told only her about it." Ryo asked. Eriol sighed.

"Tomoyo's life is becoming like she's a princess with a frail body. The princess part is true, though, and looks like the second one is currently heading to it." Eriol said, sadly. Ryo smiled.

"Now, now. We shouldn't be getting depressed. She's the one hurting the most so we should give all our best to cheer her. That's what we should take to our mind. Okay, case closed. This talk is over. Now, go to her and make her feel very love." Ryo said, teasingly. Eriol laughed.

"Thank you, Ryo-senpai." Eriol thanked. With that, he rushingly went to the place where Tomoyo is. Ryo looked behind him and saw _him_. He closed his eyes, smiling.

"I had fun." Ryo commented. _He_ smirked.

"Yeah, ditto." Syaoran commented. Ryo grinned. It turns out that the one Ryo saw was Syaoran. It's because he had left her until she stopped. Ryo smiled.

"How's she?" Ryo asked, smiling.

"Cleared the sadness in her heart. It's going to be alright." Syaoran said, smiling. Ryo smiled with him.

**To be continued...**


End file.
